Normal? Why Not?
by DearOne
Summary: Sequel to Normal? Never. When a vampire with a soul, the slayer, their son, and another little one on the way are all living under the same roof, evil is bound to come a knocking. Warnings: Fluff, mystery, blood. AU
1. Catch a falling star

**ccc  
**

**Title:** Normal? Why Not?  
**Author:** DearOne  
**Rated:** R  
**Warning(s):** Language, Sexual situations, Blood  
**Genre:** Fluff, Mystery, AU  
**Setting:** BtVS: Post Chosen  
**Pairing:** Buffy/Spike  
**Summary:** Sequel to _Normal? Never_. When a vampire with a soul, the slayer, their son, and another little one on the way are all living under the same roof, evil is bound to come a knocking.  
**Disclaimer:** Joss and Mutant Enemy, among others, own _BtVS_ and _AtS_. No infringement intended.  
**Feedback:** Comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, and or questions are very much appreciated. I'd like to know what works and what doesn't. But please, no flames. I can't take that kind of heat.  
**A/N(s):** (1) The fic was first published in '04. I am just now re-writing, it seems a story can always use improvement. (2) Some chapters will be written in a character's POV.

**Part 1: Catch a Falling Star**

ccc

[Italy, September 25, 2004]

"The baby boy has your eyes. They twinkle like the stars. Did she pluck the stars? We have to take them back. Blind now. With _her_ now. Daddy needs to make it all better. Take me to Daddy."

"Jamie, my name is Jamie, Drusilla. How many times-"

Dark eyes flashed a feral yellow. And the newly risen vampire cowered. "Sorry. Right, let's go."

ccc

[California, September 24, 2004]

"So, what do you think, Luv?" Spike was watching her. Time stood still. _What is she trying to do? Kill me? It has been on my mind since the day she returned to L.A.- No. The day when I found out I was a father. No, that's not right either, you nit! I've been bloody well thinking about it, since- fuck- since I laid eyes on her. Right, maybe I was thinking of something entirely different. But same concept, really. Wanted to make her mine. Want. Her. Buffy. Simple. And now, here, my unlife is at stake and she's just looking at me? Bloody hell. What does it take?_ He raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Spike? Come on. What do I think?" Buffy asked. "Think what? Hafta be a bit more specific than that."

"You know what I'm asking. The thing that we were talking about earlier," He said, helplessly.

"Oh, you mean getting MARRIED, that _thing_?" Buffy said, dryly. "I think I might as well say no, it seems to me that you don't really care what my answer is." She brought her arms up and folded it across her chest.

"What? Of course I care! Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"'So, what do you think, Luv?'" Buffy repeated his words in a mock accent, it surely didn't sound the same way, but the point was made. "_That's_ how you are going to ask me to marry you? If that is the case then I don't think it's worth answering."

Spikes' eyes widened at that. _Oh, nononono that wont ever do._ He straightened up. "Look, I'm sorry, I take it back then."

"What? The question?" Buffy knew otherwise, but seeing him squirm a bit was fun.

"No, not the question," Spike said, almost frantically. "I meant _how_ I asked the question, I take it back."

"Okay then, but this is your only do over," she said, and grinned to let him know that she wasn't angry.

Spike drew in a breath. "Right." He looked up as if in resignation, wondering if this girl was for real, when he looked back at her again, he chuckled. His life had forever changed, he was done for. At her smile, he knew. _This_, forever, is what he wanted.

He brought a finger underneath her chin, tilted her head so that they were seeing eye to eye, and whispered, "I care." He caressed her cheek with his thumb and then let his hand fall, touching the length of her exposed arm on its journey down. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him.

She leaned back, into him, letting her head fall back on his shoulder. They fit so perfectly together.

Spike drew her in even more, her back molded to his chest. He turned his head and she did the same so they could both see into each others eyes.

"Let me prove to you just how much I care." His words felt foreign on his tongue, but as they left his mouth, he thought no other words made more sense. "Look Luv," he continued, and pointed to the sky. "See that?"

"Yeah, but I've seen the stars before. And I kind of have the feeling that you didn't make 'em." Buffy remarked, playfully.

Spike tightened his hold around her, telling her that he was serious. He captured her gaze again with his eyes. He looked at the sky again and she did the same. He grinned to himself and then whispered in her ear, "Pick a star."

"Any star?" she asked, tilting her head to watch him out of the corner of her eye. Her heart raced at the sight of him. He really was serious about all this. She realized again how much he really did care, not only that, she knew that this man next to her loved her so much that he'd do anything to be with her. She finally found someone who returned her feelings.

And she didn't think she would ever get those butterflies in her stomach again, but there they were, fluttering wings and all. She welcomed them. It all made her feel young but she never felt more grown up in her life. She felt an impending giggle at her throat, but not wanting to ruin the moment, she bit it back.

"Any star, love."

"Then that really, really bright, glowing one over there," she heard herself say as she pointed to one of the stars.

"Be a bit more specific, luv. I want to be able to see the one you want."

"Okay." She brought her hand back down to his, adjusted his hand and guided it, till his pointer finger was pointing to the star she chose. "That star right... there."

"The big one, love?" After taking note of where she directed him to look, he brought their hands back down and wrapped it again around her, their hands still clasped together.

"The star right next to the big one, towards the left. You see the smaller, but glow-ier star?"

"Oh, I see it now. You have exceptional taste, luv."

"Well, I have made a couple good choices in my life," she said, while squeezing the hand she was still holding onto.

He kissed her just below the temple. "Okay, now that you picked a star, I'm going to go and get it for you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me," he said with a grin. "I told you, I care. So now I'm going to prove to you just how much," he said, matter-of-factly, while moving to her side. "Now, have a seat, luv. Not sure how long this'll take, I never did this before/"

She again did as he asked; completely amused, and in awe of the man grinning at her, melting her heart.

ccc

They were at the beach, with nobody to bother them. No worries. No interruptions. No responsibilities for the whole night. And that was exactly what Spike had wanted, one night alone with Buffy. He had asked Dawn and Willow beforehand if they could help him out by taking care of Alex for the weekend, which of course, they gladly accepted.

So he was able to surprise Buffy by flying them to San Diego to have a little stroll on the beach. He wanted to take her somewhere special, somewhere memorable and just as soon as they took off, he knew he made the right choice.

The night would be their first time actually _alone_ together, since the night before the battle in Sunnydale. So, special, it had to be. And special it was.

ccc

Spike started to make a show of stretching. He smiled as Buffy rolled her eyes; however, her growing smile and her eyes, which were filled with laughter, betrayed her notorious, perfected, eye roll.

"Now, Buffy, my conquest begins." He turned back and pointed to her star. "That star, Love, is yours. But first, I have a request."

"And what's that request, oh great love of mine?"

"If I get that star for you, you answer my question, no matter how I ask it. Deal?"

"Deal," she said, and held her hand out, expecting to shake his hand on it. The shake didn't happen; instead, he had taken her hand and kissed her open palm. She wasn't disappointed in the slightest that he didn't meet her expectation on that end.

And she never would have expected what he did next.

Spike had taken off, running to the lifeguard tower, and proceeded to climb it.

Buffy didn't know what else to do, but laugh. And laughing never felt so good. It was strange that he could make her feel so much. But when she thought about it again, she realized that _that_ was always the case whenever she was with Spike. They had come a long way, and she loved where they were at now.

Once Spike reached the top, he looked back down to where Buffy was seated and grinned. He turned his head back at the sky and pointed at the twinkling star. "Watch me prove it, Buffy." Spike then shouted at the top of his lungs, "victory will be mine!" And jumped off the tower, reaching for the stars. When he came down, he landed not a foot away from Buffy's feet.

He waited a moment till her laughs calmed into little hiccups and giggles, no other sound reached his ears. Then, as he kneeled down at her feet, sound left her all at once. He lifted his free hand and touched her cheek. When the wind blew her hair around her face, he tucked the stray strands behind her ear.

Her gaze didn't leave his, till he looked down. She followed suit and that was when she saw it, a ring, a diamond ring, sitting in a black velvet box.

"Buffy, will you do me this honor and marry me?"

"Oh, Spike..." it was all she could get out. She leaned forward and closed the inches separating them with a hug. A tear threatened to spill.

Spike hugged her back.

Long moments passed, but it felt like mere seconds.

And then finally, Spike found his voice when he realized that Buffy didn't answer his question yet. He let out a chuckle, "I got your star, pet, now where's my answer?"

Buffy, was just about to give him his answer, but halted when déjà vu washed over her- she couldn't help herself. She wanted to recreate a fantasy, but this time, making it into reality.

She pulled away from his embrace for a moment, and then broke into a smile. "It's just so sudden. I don't know what to say," she said.

Spike picked up on the words, remembering full and well like that day was yesterday, he added, "Just say yes, and make me the happiest man on earth." His face lit up with a smile of his own, he knew what was coming next and he could hardly contain himself.

"Oh, Spike! Of course it's yes!" She pulled him into an embrace, and then pulled away to give him a kiss.

The kiss was not like the frenzied, over dramatic kiss that they shared when they were under Willow's spell. This kiss was passionate; slow at first, and then it grew more intense and needy as her lips parted to let him in.

Moments later, he pulled away, letting her take in a breath of fresh air.

She touched her forehead to his, and whispered, "yes. My answer is yes, I will marry you."

"This then," he looked at the ring he was holding, "I believe, is yours," he said, taking the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger.

"God Spike, it's... wow!" She looked at the ring on her finger, she didn't think an object could take her breath away. But this one seemed to do just that. "It may not be as stylish as the first engagement ring you gave me, you know, the one with the skull, but this'll work." She grinned, and then turned back to look at him, "I have to show Dawn- oh, and Giles! He'll never believe what happened."

"He's gonna have to take a bit of time to get used to it, pet." Spike stated, while moving around her so that he was sitting behind her, letting her lean back into him to rest her head onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and added "In the meanwhile, lets just sit here and adjust; after all, it took me a while to get used to being a father. I'm sure it'll take him a hell of a lot more time to adjust to- what?- having a son-in-law, right?"

She nodded, "Come on Spike, we both know you are a natural at being a father. As for Giles, well, he already thinks of all of us as family... but just in case, we'll bring him some scotch."

Buffy looked again at what must be the most vibrant diamond she ever laid her eyes on, she was awed by it all. It was maybe a carat and a half, or two, she wasn't at all sure. She was never that big with the glamour and jewelry. What she did know was that it was perfect, picked out and made just for her. The diamond sat securely in a platinum smooth structure, she knew he had it made so that she can wear it everywhere and anywhere. "You know," she said, turning her head so that she can give him a sidelong glance, "I don't think I have ever seen an object so beautiful?"

"Well, you picked it out, luv. I was just the bloke who reached out and got it for you." He winked.

TBC

A/N: Yes, I took some lines from "Something Blue." Don't sue. Please see my disclaimer.


	2. All is in order: a

**Part 2: All is in Order**

ccc

_...ding, dong..._

"Don't move babe, I got it."

"Thanks, sweetie," Buffy said, and ducked her head out of the kitchen to give Spike a kiss when he passed by to open the door.

He had been packing Alex's clothes and toys in boxes, to join the rest of the boxes already containing the things that Buffy had bought during the year and the odd months she was living at Giles'.

_...ding, dong..._

ccc

After the battle in Sunnydale, the Scoobs along with the others had driven aimlessly in a school bus. They did not know where to go, or what to do. But after phoning Angel, they had gotten a sense of direction by taking him up on his offer.

_"Hey, it's me... No, I'm okay... We made it... Yeah, we won. I'll tell you about it later... No, I'm at a pay phone...The hospital...No, nothing like that, just a quick fix... Yeah. We're sorta just cruising in a bus... What...? I don't know...You sure...? Okay, I'll ask them... You too...Bye... Angel…? Thanks," was how Buffy's side of the conversation went._

It was decided that they would go for a visit. Then, after a night or two they would help the newly arisen slayers back to their families. Even Kennedy had decided she would leave, she and Willow had decided to break it off and just remain as friends. The break up was unspoken, but rather, expected.

Buffy would later learn that Willow secretly knew that it would happen all along. Willow had confessed to Buffy, while they were sharing one of the many rooms Angel had let them stay in, that Tara was the only girl for her.

_"It's weird, you know?" Willow said, sitting Indian style on one of the double beds and leaned back against the headboard. She fidgeted with the towel that was wrapped around her damp hair._

_"Yeah, I think I know what you mean," Buffy replied. She was lying down on the same bed, but on her stomach. Her legs were bent at the knees so that her feet were in the air, and she alternately moved her legs back and forth so that her calves would swish every now and then. She shrugged her terry robed clad shoulders and continued, "I kind of had the feeling too. Not just because Kennedy was...well Kennedy, but maybe because with Tara... well... she was Tara."_

_"Exactly." Willow's eyes grew round, and giggled._

_Buffy giggled with her. "You know Will, I miss this."_

_"Me too... hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"Yeah, I'm thinking what you're thinking. I'll grab the phone."_

_"205, right?"_

_"Think so."_

_"Hello, Xander?"_

The night in L.A. allowed everybody to unwind, and relax, till they had to part the next day. Giles had mapped out, and planned everything so that all the new slayers were able to go back to their respective homes, either that, or find a place for them that they would find comfortable. As each person parted, sullen goodbyes were made along with the promise that each would be contacted again, once everything was sorted. Faith and Robin also decided it was time for them to leave; they had worked out an understanding, and decided to tour the world together for a bit.

_"Listen B, I don't mean to sound mushy and shit, but hell we've saved the fucking world, so I'll say it with no shame-"_

_"Faith-"_

_"No B, I gotta say it."_

_Buffy nodded._

_"Things have been rocky between you and me. But I'll never forget it. I don't want to forget it."_

_"I wont forget it either. And-"_

_Buffy was cut off with an unexpected hug. "Thanks B."_

_"Thanks, Faith."_

_"Ready?"_

_Faith pulled away at the sound of Robin's voice._

_"As I'll ever be," she called back, still looking at Buffy, she squeezed her shoulder briefly before she joined Robin._

By nightfall, only the Scoobies, plus a scoobie in training; Andrew, had remained. After little discussion, they had all loved the idea of visiting England, and jumped at Giles' offer to stay with him for a while.

It was upon their arrival, that Buffy had learned her new condition.

_"Oh, Buffy, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah 'm fine. Well as fine as one can be after throwing up, geez it must be my millionth time since-"_

_"Do you think it's because of when you got stabbed? I mean, it happened on the bus- Buffy you didn't even get checked when we went to the hospital."_

_"There is something I need to tell you." Buffy turned to look at a plastic object sitting on the sink's countertop._

_Willow followed Buffy's gaze and saw it. "No way."_


	3. All is in order: b

**Part 2: All is in Order (continues)**

As the months went by, so did the growth of the inevitable swell of Buffy's belly. Willow and Xander had moved in an apartment complex just down the block, as did Andrew. Buffy would have too, but Dawn had liked the idea of staying with Giles. And Buffy couldn't complain, she liked living with him too.

Giles' assurances that everything was going to be okay really made a difference in how she handled her pregnancy. He was very supportive and she really appreciated the fatherly love that Giles gave to her and the others willingly. Besides, Giles had no complaints, except the occasional mutters of how women can be women. His flat was pretty practical and big enough to easily house Buffy, Dawn and the new baby that was to arrive. Plus, he wasn't at all hiding his excitement over the prospect of Buffy having a baby. Okay, so he happened to be in a state of denial for the first couple of months, but day by day he had started to love the idea. As did Xander.

_"You're what?" Xander had exclaimed at the news._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Oh my God, Im going to be an Aunt!" Dawn ran over to her sister and pulled her into a hug._

_"You're What!" Xander exclaimed again._

_"Oh dear lord." Was all Giles could get out before he prompltly fell onto the couch from a faint, which surprised no one._

_"You want me to get the scotch?" Andrew had asked._

Giles had been making proposals on starting a training school for the slayers, and Buffy was with him every step of the way. Willow, Xander, occasionally Dawn, and even Andrew had naturally took up a role in the plan, and made it routine. They had many accomplishments in contacting the new slayers that they weren't able to reach before, and had gone as far as being able to help them with their choices. With each new day they had gone farther than expected, and within months they were able to set up a place for their plans of a school.

What had begun as a project had started to turn into a goal for their future.

_"You have a choice. And I'm not going to talk you into or out of any choice you choose to make."_

_"Just like that?"_

_"Just like that."_

_"What are the choices again?"_

_"Well, you can keep the powers, and we can help you train so that you can control them. Or if you decide not to keep the powers we can always reverse the spell. You can even change your mind down the road if you want. It's totally up to you, and I want you to know that I'm here to help you, no matter what you decide."_

_"Can I think about it?"_

_"Take all the time you need."_

_And when the baby had entered the world, there was no stopping Buffy from hiding him from the world. Okay, maybe she happened to be very protective of who knew and who didn't, after all she was the slayer, and she was no fool._

_"So have you decided what to name him?"_

_"Actually, yeah, I've decided to name him William Alexander." Buffy answered from the hospital bed._

_"You...you want to name him after me?"_

_"Well... if you don't mind, i mean..."_

_"No, I dont mind at all," Xander said, smiling at Buffy, he looked at the baby in his arms. "He's incredible, Buffy."_

_Buffy smiled in response._

_"You know Buffy, the offer still stands… I want you to know that." Xander squeezed her hand._

_"I know Xander, but-"_

_"I know, it's just-"_

_"I know." Xander stood up from his chair. "I love you, Xander."_

_"I love you too." He bent down to kiss her forehead, "You should get some rest."_

Buffy had started to feel proud of herself. She had begun to accept things in life, and felt as if she was finally moving on. But it all started to change again when she had started getting checks in the mail. And as the checks built up on the office table, she got more and more irritated and knew she had to put an end to it. There was no way that she would accept the money that she didn't earn. She was capable of taking care of herself and her son, not to mention helping and being a sister to Dawn in a way that would make her mother proud. She decided she'll have to return to L.A..

And little did she know that her trip to L.A. would become the most important trip of her life. In L.A. she reunited with the man she had lost, and she got a second chance at true love.

_"What do you think Giles?"_

_"I think that you're right Buffy. If this is what you want, then by all means I support you."_

_"Thanks Giles."_

_"Do I need to tell you to be careful?"_

_"No, but you can say it anyway."_

_"Then be careful Buffy, the consequences of going to L.A. and letting them know could be dire."_

_Buffy stood up and walked to the chair Giles was sitting in and threw her arms around him. "What would I do if you weren't here?"_

_"What you are now, grand, Buffy. Grand." After a moment of silence, just enjoying each others presence, letting them take in everything that had happened between them, all of the years past of arguing fighting, scolding, mistakes and losses, rejoicing over battles won, occasions, and victories, crying over more losses, pain and the hurt, and the laughing over jokes, plans gone wrong; everything. When the moment passed, Giles patted Buffy's back in an affectionate, but still in his own prim and proper way. "I'll watch Alex for you while you pack for the trip."_

ccc

As Spike passed through the living room he found Alex crawling on the floor. "Well, well, look at what we have here..." Spike said while bending down to pick Alex up from the carpet. "How'd you get down from the sofa?"

Alex patted his hands playfully on Spike's cheek and giggled.

"So that's what you did, eh? Becoming quite the little acrobat aren't you?" As the doorbell dinged again, he shook his head at the interruption. "I'm coming already." He looked at Alex, "That must be your Uncle Xander, never could wait, that boy."


	4. A man

**Part 3: A Man's Best Friend**

ccc

The living room was now full of people, having just ate, they were anxious in their own way, to see what Spike and Buffy were going to do for their wedding. Xander sat on the sofa with Giles at the other end. Andrew sat in the chair next to Giles. Willow and Dawn were seated on the floor, popping popcorn into their mouths and playing with Alex, as they listened to Giles explain that he did not, in fact, have a crush on one of the slayers in training.

"Okay it's getting late for you," Buffy said to Alex, while getting up from her position in Spike's lap, who was sitting in the overstuffed chair, opposite Andrew.

Alex looked up at the sound of his mom's voice.

"I'll take him up, Luv." Spike offered, already getting up. "Come on, it's time for bed," Spike said scooping up Alex into his arms. "Say g'night to everyone."

Alex having done this before let out a sigh and his version more or less of a goodnight, "ka…" Then chuckled as if he were telling some age old secret, looking at everybody with his blue eyes.

Spike walked back the few steps to Buffy.

"Right, 'ka' to you, too," Buffy said, while leaning in to give Alex a goodnight kiss, before she sat down again in the chair.

Alex, who was crawling around the floor, making sure that everyone saw, didn't put up a fight at the prospect of having to go to bed.

It had been a long day, and Alex was already drifting off to dream world, as Spike casually sang him a lullaby.

ccc

[earlier that day]

"See, what did I tell you?" Spike said, as he looked through the peephole.

Spike opened the door and was instantly greeted by Xander and Dawn.

"Hey, Spike... oh wow Will, you just keep getting bigger every day," Dawn said while walking into the house, and made an instant move to take Alex.

The nickname Dawn still uses to call his son, always makes him break into a grin, giving him a sense of pride that Buffy had named their son after him; William. He didn't care that Xander's name is also a part of his son's name. Okay, he did care, but he didn't let it get to him. He knew that Buffy and the others had called Alex, Will, on occasion, but after his unveiling in L.A., the others started using the name Alex more and more, till it was just natural, even to him.

Spike turned so that Xander could come in, while he was handing Alex to Dawn. "As if he was ever small, and don't you have the keys Dawn?" The endearment niblet didn't really fit, not for a long time now, seeing as how she was actually taller than Buffy. And events in the past have changed their relationship. But since his return, it seems that their relationship has taken a turn for the better, they have an unspoken respect for each other, and a friendship with a trust that gets stronger everyday. He knew things will never be totally the same between them. Nothing can change that, and he decided that it's better this way. Better that they have such a history together, but still ended up close friends anyway.

"I just got to the door when you opened it," Dawn explained. "Buffy?"

"She's in the kitchen"

Spike acknowledged Xander with a nod.

"Right," Dawn said as she started to make her way to the kitchen with Alex cooing in her arms.

"Spike, you're up early." Xander grinned.

"Well you know, seeing as to how a lump like you can get up at a decent hour, I thought I'd give it a try." He slapped a hand to Xander's shoulder at the comment. "Come on back, and help me pack some boxes."

ccc

"So looks like you got the packing covered, you wanna start moving 'em outtha here?" Xander asked as he was looking around at all the neatly packed and labeled boxes. The only items left were a week worth of baby essentials, the crib and a few toys.

"Uh yeah, but before we start, I wanted to ask you something," Spike said as he handed Xander a beer from a cooler, and motioned for him to take a seat. _'Oh bugger, how do I ask such a thing?'_

"Yeah, whatsup?" Xander asked, taking a seat on one of the boxes and opening the beer.

Xander watched Spike pace around the room for a few moments before clearing his throat. "Just so you know, this is the point where you ask me, you know, the question you wanted to ask." Xander grinned.

It was weird how ever since his return, he was able to talk to Xander, well, not exactly talk to him, because that's not really possible. But they were able to have a few decent conversations that didn't end with him wanting to smack the whelp. Or vice versa, which is good.

Spike stopped pacing and looked at Xander. "Look, I don't want you to think that what I'm going to ask you actually means anything, a'ight?"

"Kay." Xander shrugged. Then seeing Spike start to pace again he added, "That meant O-kay."

Spike stopped pacing again and took a swig of his own beer. "It's about the wedding."

"Good, good, now we have the subject. As for the question, we're still lacking on that end"

"Never mind, forget I even brought it up."

"Spike."

"Okay already! I just wanted to know if you... wantedtobemybestman," Spike said, half mumbling the end of his statement, and then quickly turned his head away, breaking any eye contact.

"So you want me to be your best man?" Xander grinned in astonishment.

"Yeah. You don't have to if you don't—"

"No, I'll do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good then." Spike said looking as if he just asked Xander to stake him. "Now, help me put these into the truck."

ccc

[back to the present]

"So, what does Spike think about the outdoor wedding?" Andrew asked.

"We didn't plan to have it outdoors. I never agreed on that bit," Spike replied, as he came down from the stairs, having just put Alex to bed.

"Think about it Spike, you could have it under the trees. And hey, here's a thought, you should have it in the spring; nice cool windy breeze, it'll be an event; the kind I wouldn't want to miss," Xander offered.

Buffy shot a death glare at Xander, telling him the joke was not funny, then looked at Spike. "Come on baby, you said that you would think about it. We could have a nice structured gazebo. You know like a… a tent." She offered, while moving to allow space for Spike to sit again.

"And how do you suppose I get there, I don't fancy a nice run under the blanket to meet my bride, and I would very much like to be there when I get to say 'I do,'" Spike reasoned.

"But Spi-ike," Buffy singsonged. "I've always wanted to have an outdoor wedding."

"Oh, look at that pouty lip-"

Giles knew full well what was going to happen next, and this time he wouldn't have the benefit of blindness. And when major vampire and slayer kissage could be avoided, the better. Plus, he thought it time to change the subject. "So, Alex went to sleep pretty fast, he must get quite the workout from crawling. You know, that is quite exceptional at his age. I wonder when he will start walking," Giles exclaimed, knowing full well, that if anything was going to distract Spike, it would be about Alex.

"We're talking about my son here Rupert, of course he's exceptional- Oh, you will never believe what he did yesterday." Spikes eyes grew wide with excitement at being able to tell the others what they missed. "He made an attempt to stand, almost got there too, I bet if the carpet had more grip, he would have done it. I have it on video; I figured out how to use a digital camera thing... I tell you what, we can have like a movie day, and I'll show it to you. Oh, and you have to see what he did this morning with a spoon and a bowl, I swear, he's going to be a musician, just you wait."

"Yes, I'm sure," Giles simply agreed. "You're using a digital camcorder, you say? I wouldn't trust that if I were you, you would never know how long those things will last. If you want to capture it in moving picture, the best way to go are 8mm tapes. Now that is reliable."

Spike rolled his eyes at that, "Rupert, I asked all the questions you can bloody think of about cameras, camcorders, and the way to go now, is digital. Although, some 8mm cams are digital now, but why would you want it? it's so yesterday, and besides, a MiniDV cam has so many more features."

"'So yesterday'?" Giles repeated. "Spike, you do realize that you are older than me, but as far as wiser? Hardly."

Buffy chose that moment to stand up. "I've got to do the dishes before things stranger and harder to get rid of than demons start to grow." She knew that they were going to go on a full fledged debate over what, technology? Buffy grinned.

ccc


	5. To plan and to hold

**Part 4: To Plan and to Hold**

ccc

"Giles does have a point, Spike," Xander announced.

Willow and Dawn also made a move to join Buffy in the kitchen, not wanting to get caught in the middle of the crossfire.

"I second that. Well, not about the whole age and wiser thing, because well, Spike _is_a super hero and we all know how smart heroes have to be, like batman, or the Professor or like..." Andrew paused, briefly, because of the looks he was getting from the majority of the beings in the room. He cleared his throat. "I mean, I agree that going digital is the way to go." Andrew explained.

Spike shot Xander a smug look. "See, Andrew agrees, and he's... well, he made a movie, right?" Not waiting for a reply he got up to go get the digital camera. "Look, I'll just have to show you..."

ccc

"So, Buffy what are you going to do if Spike never agrees?" Willow asked.

"You underestimate me, Will. He'll agree. I am the slayer, aren't I?" Buffy said, while eavesdropping over the guys' conversation. "Dealing with vampires is my specialty. I have it completely under control, thanks to Giles." Buffy said, matter-of-factly. Then whispered under her breath, "This is all part of the plan."

ccc

"Just look at all the features... and buttons." Spike pointed at random parts of the camera.

ccc

Buffy turned back to Willow and Dawn. "Phase one is all set to begin. Listen, watch, and learn how it's done," Buffy said with a grin, then turned back to listen in on the guys. "Lesson of the first: know your prey. Watch him in his natural environment."

ccc

"And you wouldn't believe how much clearer..."

ccc

"Second, we make an attack and take note how he reacts to it; learn his strategy."

ccc

"But touchscreen? That can easily be-" Giles was cut off by a voice coming from the kitchen.

_"Sweetie?"_Buffy had called out.

_"Yeah, luv?"_Spike called back and waited for a moment to hear what Buffy had to say. Then when nothing came, he turned back to Giles, "But if you think about it-"

_"You don't mind if I go ahead and start going over and setting plans for the wedding, do you?_" Buffy asked.

_"No, luv!"_Spike replied. Then back to Giles, "If cameras with buttons became out of date then..."

ccc

"Third, distract the prey; gain the advantage."

ccc

"...not at all cost efficient." Giles put in. "MiniDVs are more expensive than 8mms, and 8mms can cover-"

_"How about the colors? Do you still want the blue that I showed you earlier?"_Buffy asked.

_"Yeah, sweetness I liked it then, and I still like it now!"_Spike answered Buffy, then looked at Giles again, "You were saying?"

ccc

"Now, we confuse our prey, let him think that he has the advantage. Only then can we know if he's taking the bait, so we can reel him in, nice and easy."

ccc

_"Spi-ike?"_

"Yes, pet!"

"You're not mad are you? Because if you want I can-"

"No, luv, I'm not mad, I'm just saying that I still like the colors that we picked!"

"Okay, thanks baby!"

"Sure, pet, Is there anything else, babe!"

"No, not yet!"

Buffy replied.

"Hey, Spike can I see it?"

"Sure, why not?" Spike handed Andrew the camera, while giving him a look that said be-careful-or-you're-gonna-be-on-the-receiveing-end-of-the-cruelest-death-known-to-mankind. "So, you were saying?" Spike asked Giles.

"8mms can cover a significant amount more time than MiniDVs, at less the price."

Spike looked at him as if he were crazy. "But with 8mms you can't..."

ccc

"Prey distracted, confused, and now open for the kill," Buffy smiled at Willow and Dawn.

ccc

"So, you're saying that is all you have to do?" Xander asked.

"That's not all. You can even add things like graphics, music, text-Oh, and check this-"

_"Okay, sweetie, just one more thing!"_Buffy called.

_"What's that, pudding?"_Spike asked, not really paying attention. He motioned for the others to look at what he did to a video file on the laptop. "Watch this, it's just like-"

_"We're okay with having it outdoors, right? Oh, and I almost forgot, how about the flowers and giveaways? You know, the fans with the pale blue lace that we picked yesterday, are you still okay with that?"_Buffy asked.

_"Yeah, liked the blue lace, pet... wait, what's that before it, luv?"_Spike asked. Then to the guys in the room, "Amazing innit? And it's-"

_"The flowers... you heard me, right!"_

_"Oh, right, luv, I heard you crystal clear, and it's all fine by me, luv. Is there anything else you want, sweetness!"_

"No, that's it, thanks, sweetie!"

ccc

"Finally, and most importantly, bask in your victory. Now, onto phase two part of the plan. Will, you have everything you need right?"

"Mmmhmm, all that's left to do is to check it, oh, and the ring for the final product."

"Great. I'll get it now."

"Wait a minute, wont he just say that he never agreed, that he thought it was just flowers and giveaways you were asking about?" Dawn asked.

"Oh dear sister of mine, you underestimate me, too."

Seconds later Andrew showed up. "Mission accomplished." He handed Buffy the disk. "Got him with his own poison."

"Great work, thanks Andrew." Then to her sister, "Did I mention, be prepared. Have allies for backup and at the ready at all times?"

ccc

TBC…


	6. The evil cough strikes

**Part 5: Strike of the Evil Cough**

ccc

[three and a half years later...]

"Good morning, pet."

"Morning sunshine, what are you doing up so early?"

"I dunno, I just got this weird feeling is all, couldn't sleep... I went to check on Alex."

"Is he okay?" Buffy asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess, he's sleeping like any four year old should. I guess it's just me then."

"Aww poor baby, come here." She opened the covers to let him in.

Spike, not needing to be told twice did as she asked. Once underneath the covers he settled into her open arms, letting her stroke his hair.

"Luv?" Spike questioned, as he ran his hands over the bump of Buffy's belly. He smiled to himself, thinking, she's already showing.

"Hmmm?"

"What you planning for the day?"

"I dunno. After work, we can do whatever you want. What's on your mind?"

Spike sighed. "It's just... I have this feeling that won't go away... and I don't know what the hell it is."

"Describe it, maybe I can help?"

"Never mind, it's probably nothing," Spike said, as his fingers ran over the thin fabric that Buffy wore as a nightgown. "You know, maybe I just thought of something that can help me forget all about the feeling, and create...uhh new, wanted feelings." Spike's mischievous grin appears, and then came the inevitable waggle of a brow.

"Oh, is that right? Do tell." Buffy laughed.

"Well, I could, or..." He let his sentence hang as he showed her instead. Spike lifted the hem of the flimsy nightgown over her thigh, while kissing the hollow of her neck, making his way down.

"Ohh…" Buffy moaned as his hand grazed her inner thigh. "Spike, I'm sure what you have in mind will give me some very wanted feelings too," Buffy said, coyly.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Ohhh yeah. Wait!"

"What? What is it?" Spike asked, alarmed as he felt her body tense up.

"We can't, I'm sorry, baby, but I have to get to work." Then at Spike's and-that's-a-reason? look, she smacked his arm. "Hey, you have work too."

"Oh come on luv, this is way more productive than work. I promise, I'll make you-"

"Spike!" Buffy laughed as she heard and felt him give her a wet raspberry on the inside of her thigh.

He looked up as she laughed. "God, I love that." As her laugh dissolved into even breathing, Spike held her gaze.

Buffy whispered, "Love what, Spike?"

Spike shrugged. "You, everything about you."

Buffy pulled Spike up gently and kissed him chastely on his lips. Then, as if an unexpected wave hit her, she started feeling like something was off.

"What is it? Somethin' wrong, luv?" As he waited for her to respond, he decided to continue with his earlier ministrations and nibbled her shoulder.

"What you said earlier... what you were feeling... What if it's important, what if it means something… what were you thinking- Spi-ike..." The last word was said in a moan; As he was doing something very, very good to the nether region of her body.

"Pet, right now I'm passed thinking, blood is no longer anywhere near my head." Spike crawled his way back up to her, grabbing a hand on his way, and placed it to his burgeoning hardness, for emphasis. He proceeded to nibble on her ear, "See, err feel?"

And that was all it took for Buffy to full heartedly agree. At the first sight of her resignation, he had discarded all of his clothes, which was in total, a pair of old gray sweatpants.

Grinning like a little boy, who had just been given permission to be able to open a birthday present early; he made his way back to his lady love. He inched her cotton panties down, while purring sweet nothings into her ear, and anticipated on entering his very own sweet little sanctuary.

But a soft knock on their bedroom door prevented him from doing just that.

"Bloody hell," Spike bit his lip and then called out, "what is it?"

"Dad?" Alex said, and then a cough escaped his lips.

"Yeah?" Spike replied, then to Buffy, "what was that?" And then he registered the sound behind the door as a cough. "Was that a cough?" The very next moment, he was out of the bed, pulling his pants on, and opened the door. He opened it so fast that he was a millisecond away from tearing the door from its hinges.

The sight of his son tore his heart out. He was standing in his flannel Scoobie pjs and fuzzy Scoobie Doo slippers to match, and he was swaying from foot to foot, looking as if he was about to fall asleep standing. His mouth opened in a yawn. "Dad?"

Spike noticed that he was pale, and his cheeks were flushed. Spike wondered why he didn't realize this moments earlier when he went to check on him. 'Stupid git,' he thought to himself. 'Might as well just stomp on my torn heart and let it wither away.' While he berated himself, he picked Alex up and sat back on the bedside, with Alex in his lap. The next voice he heard, tore him away from his self flagellating thoughts.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Buffy said while reaching for her robe. As she put her arms through the sleeves and tightened the belt at her waist, she scooted closer to Spike. She placed the back of her hand to Alex's forehead. She thought it felt warmer than usual, but not so hot that it was unusual.

"I don't feel so good," came the weak reply.

"Then we're just going to have to fix that, wont we?" Buffy said, softly, as she ran her hand through his hair, brushing back the strands that stuck to his forehead.

Alex nodded in agreement.

"Where does it hurt?" Spike asked, while shifting Alex in his arms so that Alex could lean back onto his chest.

"All over."

"All over?" Spike repeated, looking at Buffy with eyes that said, somebody better fix this now, and even faster still.

Just then, the phone rang. Sighing, Buffy reached over to grab it before another ring could cut through. "Hello? ... Yeah? ... no, we're okay-oh, not okay, it's Alex... He's sick... It's okay, you don't have to come over, we've got it... Yeah, I know... Hmm,mmm... Okay... Might be a while... Yeah, I'm sure. I got it... I'll tell him... Okay, I'll let you know... Bye."

Spike who had heard everything, sighed. "I know, I heard." He looked at Alex. "We'll be okay, wont we? We'll show those evil germs who they are messing with, right? We'll defeat 'em and they'll never want to come back, are you with me?" Spike asked, hoping to raise Alex's spirit.

"Yeah!" Alex exclaimed, already perking up and trying to muster the strength needed so he would be able to help his Dad with their new mission.

"Spike, I'm not going to work," Buffy stated, as she stroked Alex's hair from his forehead.

"No, it's okay luv. We got this."

"Spike?"

He turned to look at her. "We'll be fine," Spike reassured.

Buffy nodded, and then looked at Alex, "Mommy's got to go, okay sweetie? But I'll call you every hour, okay?"

Alex nodded.

Buffy smiled, pulled him to her and felt his head again. "That's my brave soldier. Listen, before I come home I'll be sure to bring you plenty of ice cream and 7up. You'll feel better in no time."

"Choc-late Ice-creammmmm?"

"Is there any other kind?" Buffy smiled as Alex defiantly shook his head no.

"Come on, I'll give you ride back to your room." Spike offered, as Alex was already making a move to ride on his back. "Then, I'll just check on your mum before she leaves." Spike turned his head to look at Alex who was resting his chin on his shoulder. "All systems go?"

"Systems checked, rechecked, and 'eady fo' flight!" Alex laughed.

At the 'go ahead' Spike stood up, while holding onto Alex's legs for his support. "Then after that, you and I are going to start our mission to defeat those little germs."

ccc

TBC…

A/N: Don't worry I didn't forget about the wedding… like that would ever happen =)


	7. Once upon a time

**Part 6: Once Upon a Time**

ccc

"Tell me a story, dad."

"What you wanna hear?" Spike asked as he tucked his son in, good and tight.

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, tell me a story about you and mommy."

Alex never grew tired of his dad's stories, especially, when it was about his parents. After all, who didn't love stories with evil bad guys, heroic good guys, monsters, vampires, mystical beings, battles, heroes, witches, and most especially, the Slayer Queen and the Vampire Champion, fighting by her side? Alex loved the fact that his parents were heroes.

"Hmm... okay then, but first, take a sip of this purple potion that your mum and I got just for you."

"What'll it do?" Alex asked. He was just about to wipe his runny nose with the back of his hand, but his dad got to it first.

Spike held out a tissue to Alex's nose. "Blow." When Alex finished blowing, he explained. "This'll make you feel better and rest easy."

"What's it called?"

"Dime-a-tap," Spike said, sounding out the syllables.

"Uohh..." Alex's eyes widened. "Sounds like magic."

"Tastes like too. Now, open up."

"Hmm taste like grapes." Alex licked his lips after he sipped the medication. "Oh, must be magic grapes!" Alex's exclaimed.

Spike chucked as he put the teaspoon on the bedside table. Then he sat himself on the side of the bed to lean on the headboard. "So, let's see… what's a good story? Oh, I got just the one, right perfect for the battle we have to face today."

"Why's that?"

"Well, this is a story of when I got married to your mum. As you already know from other stories, the journey to get there was very long; and the most difficult I ever faced. And let me tell you, it was painful in more ways imaginable-"

"But when Mommy learneded that she loved you, it got easier, right?"

Spike chuckled. "That's _learned_," he corrected. "And that it did. So yes, it got easier. When your mum said 'I do,' it was the greatest, most happiest and sweetest victory conceivable."

"Wow! How 'bout... how-abou' when you fought Uncle Angel, and and _won_ him daddy? Happier than that?" Alex's eyes grew wide with curiosity.

Spike went to tickle him, and laughed along with him as Alex giggled from torture. Spike couldn't believe the things that his boy said. "Well, I didn't 'win' your Uncle Angel, but I did win the fight." Spike grinned at the memory of beating Angel to the cup. "And yes, my boy, marrying your mum made me, by far, happier."

"Like, how much?" Alex asked as his giggles calmed down.

"Like, this much," Spike said, as he stretched his arms out as wide as it could go. "And then some."

"Wowww!" Alex said in awe.

Then the phone rang.

"Be right back, it's probably your mum."

"'Kay dad."

ccc

"'Lo? ... Hey, baby...We're fine... Yeah ...You wanna talk to him? ... Hmm-mmm, he's getting better. Just telling him a story... hmm-mmm... Yeah, babe? ...'kay... Hold on." Spike held the phone out to Alex so that he could talk to Buffy.

Several yeahs, 'kays, and hmm-mmms, escaped his son's lips as he talked to his mother. It's a wonder how he could pick up words so easily. It seemed like only yesterday he was crawling around the floor and only using monosyllables to express himself. When he saw Alex hold out the phone to him, indicating that he was done talking, Spike grabbed hold of the phone again.

"So, how's things over there?... Really? ... Well, let me know how it goes... Is that Rupert? ... Tell 'em to wait... Yeah, I know... 'kay luv...Love you, too...See you in a few, babe."

When he finished talking, he laid the cordless phone onto the bedside table, not wanting to leave the room. He settled back into his spot, near Alex. "So, where were we?"

"You were telling me about you and mommy."

"Right. Okay, so this wedding happened three and a half years ago," Spike said, 'and two weeks, three days and about ten hours, but who's really counting?' he thought to himself.

"How old was I?"

"You were seven months old then. You just learned to say your first real words not a week before the wedding."

"Really?"

"Hmm-mm, you knew how to say 'dada' and 'mama.'"

"Cool." Alex's eyes lit up.

"So, on with the story then?"

"On with the story." Alex said with a look that said, 'like, what are you waiting for?

Spike chuckled and shook his head. "So, it was still dark out when your mum told me-"

"No, wait dad."

"What... What is it?"

"Tell me the way you tell me like you always do," Alex instructed.

"Oh, right, sorry, I don't know what came over me." Spike took a moment to get settled in. "The day of the wedding was on the third of April. It was spring time then, so the weather was just right. Birds. Bees. The scent of flowers and sunshine was in the air..."

ccc

TBC...


	8. With this ring I thee wed

**Part 7: With this ring I thee wed...**

A/N: Spike's POV. Imagine him telling this story to his son.

ccc

The day of the wedding was on the third of April. It was spring time then, so the weather was just right. Birds. Bees. The scent of flowers and sunshine was in the air. The day had come together perfectly.

We had planned the day as if we were going to battle an apocalypse, complete with Back-up plan and all.

The wedding took place in Sunnydale. Or, what was left of Sunnydale, which was... well, a hole.

However, _just_ a hole it was not. Something amazing had happened after everything crumbled into nothing-flowers of every color covered the place. The greenest grass matted the ground. Little tree younglings had sprouted here and there. It was as if the place knew we were planning a wedding, and decided it needed to dress up to be fit for the occasion.

Your mum said it had to be, because so much death had taken place in the town it would only be right that life should grow from it.

In any case, we weren't expecting the sight.

Also, upon finding out what the place surprisingly offered, we decided to do away with the decorations. Sunnydale was enough, au natural.

Buffy loved it.

Perfect.

Of course, it was only perfect after the less than perfect events had occurred prior to the occasion.

Your Uncle Xander and I had driven the night before the wedding, so you can say I was a little cranky. Plus, I haven't been apart from Buffy for that long since we reunited back in L.A.. I missed her, your mum.

Xander figured that I was in need of a slight detour that night... Not that I was getting cold feet or anything like that. I guess I was just scared that what would be happening was just a dream, a wonderful and great, horrible dream. So Xander thought it would be a good idea to take me somewhere to get away for a bit, to soak it all in, and what better place than the beach?

I didn't need some wild guys night out before getting hitched. I didn't need any last hooraahs because I knew what I would be leaving behind, and let me tell you, it's nothing compared to the married life with your mum, and I knew that NOTHING could have made me any more happier.

But as the story goes, I was a bit cranky that night, and I took it out on your Uncle Xander, but he handled things... when it got a bit rough. And whatever he says, don't believe it, cuz I did _not_ strip in front of him and run into the water like some mad lunatic. I just splashed a little water on my face to make sure I was awake, is all.

Well that was that, and when we got back on the road, I was feeling more like myself and feeling like the things around me were actually happening.

When we finally got to the "hole" around midnight, I realized my bride-to-be would be arriving in five and a half hours. I was psyched up, couldn't sit still for a minute. So, I changed into my tux and paced around, while Xander told jokes and such, trying to calm me down. A valiant attempt, but he was no match for the emotions running through me.

Then people started to show up. There weren't many guests expected to arrive, since Buffy wanted a simple, small, intimate wedding, and I didn't complain on that end. As it turned out, I barely got a chance to even talk to 'em.

Then all too soon, or not soon enough, it came time for me to duck into the so-called grooms-room. So I wouldn't see Buffy in her gown. Hardest two minutes of my life. Thank God she came round to where I was at and talked to me through the door.

Buffy, she always was there for me; knowing what I was thinking, and far better than I ever was at knowing what I needed. I like to think that I do the same for her.

I remember, she tapped on the door to let me know she was there. But she needn't need to go through the trouble, since I already knew she was behind the piece of wood that separated us.

She told me how everyone was gathering around. Ushers were handing out fans for the guests as they took their seats. She talked about how everyone were getting along. And in a way, she told me how she felt without even telling me. She was excited, but calm; her voice even and soothing. I couldn't see her, but I could tell that her hand lingered just above the handle and her body was leaning towards, but not against the door so that her dress wouldn't wrinkle. And in how her words carried to me, I could tell she was smiling.

I told her about the night previous, how I woke and realized that I was living my dream. She didn't reply, but I felt her heart quicken and then slow to an even rhythm. We stood there like that for some minutes, just being there in each other's presence. There's this certain comfortableness in just knwing she's there. An' I heard somewhere, that if you can sit in comfortable silence with your significant other, that's love.

A few moments later, I heard Dawn and Willow letting Buffy know it was time.

The wedding was about to start, and I nearly stormed out of the room in my excitement. But Xander got to me first.

Next thing I remember, I was standing in front of everybody and waiting for my bride.

It seemed like it took ages for her to get there, but when I finally saw her, I swear, I would have waited an eternity...

She was just... _beautiful_, standing there. I couldn't help but think, 'is she really going to be mine?' I mean, it's inconceivable for an angel to ever belong to someone, right? Regardless, she was there-walking to me, and being escorted by, out of all people, Rupert.

When she was finally within arms reach, your Grandpa Rupert kissed her forehead. In that moment, I had the utmost respect for the man. I don't think anyone was more suited to give Buffy away.

Rupert then turned to me, but my eyes were still locked onto the beautiful woman standing next to him.

I dunno, somehow my legs started to move towards her. I'm guessing it was Clem, or Xander, or it could've even been Andrew; that got me moving. Because I know that if somebody didn't give me a shove, I would have just stood there, awestruck.

When I stepped the two steps it took to get to her, Rupert gave me a pat on the back, and I think, when I looked at him, he smiled. Next thing I knew he shook my hand. But it really was a blur on that end. I don't even remember when he went to take a seat next to your grandmum, who was holding you, because once Buffy's hand left the crook of Rupert's bent arm, to be placed into mine-I dunno if there are words to explain such a feeling.

Then, as if my head cleared up from all the clouds; brought on by my own personal piece of heaven standing next to me, I got the nerve to guide her the two steps it took to the person who was going to marry us, and make me the happiest man on earth.

And the person responsible for giving us a proper right to do so, wasn't a person at all, but an angel; literally an angel. I thought it perfect that Tara was able to do such a thing... because, well, don't you think it rightfully so? She was, in fact, the first to know about us. You know?

When she pronounced us married, and gave me the permission to kiss my bride, I never heard an order so sweet.

Then as Buffy had planned-well, from what I heard later-she had planned it so that by the time we were pronounced married, the sun would rise. And rise it did.

Since I couldn't go out into the sun with her, to meet up with the crowd out in the burgeoning sunlight, I whispered in her ear to remind her of my vampiric allergy conditions. But she just looked up at me, smiled and whispered, "Come on, don't be shy."

I thought she probably wasn't thinking right. So, I stood in my place, safe in the shadows. But she grabbed my hand and told me not to worry and to remember what she said, when she slipped on the gold band onto my finger. I remember it clearly. After her vows, she told me in the merest of whispers: "You reached out and gave me a star, so I thought... maybe I could give you a bit of sunshine... I hope you like it."

When I first heard her words, however, I thought she meant, of course, that she was my sunshine, and her putting on the ring was the delectable seal of proof. But standing there after we were pronounced married; she in the sunlight and me still in the shadow of the terrace- well I put two and two together, and realized what it really meant. The metaphor was not only a metaphor but also literal. With this ring, she not only promised to be _with_ me always, but to be with me ALWAYS...

She had squeezed my hand, telling me what I was thinking, was true. And so, I stepped out from underneath the terrace that Xander had built, and joined her in the sunlight, that was fast in revealing itself to the people standing below it. Well, except for a few, of course, to those who still can't handle sunlight.

But let me tell you, although it felt great to stand in the sunshine again, it was nothing compared to the thought of being able to stand next to Buffy.

_'Not to mention, to be able to see the look on ol' Angelus's face when I joined her in the sun. Priceless'_

And that, my son, is the story of our wedding…

ccc

TBC...


	9. After a long days work

A/N: Re: Part 7 - the ring that Buffy gave to Spike is the Gem of Amarra ;)

**Part 8: After a Long Day's Work**

ccc

As soon as work was over, and after she let Giles know she had talked to the new slayer in training, Buffy made a mad beeline to her car. She wanted to get to the supermarket and pick up some chocolate ice-cream, along with a few other sundries and then finally hurry home.

While at the supermarket, she couldn't help but feel the nagging, eerie feeling that she had felt earlier. She felt like something was missing or something was out of place.

As she walked the isle of frozen peas and fishsticks, Buffy stopped in her tracks as she recalled that she was in such a hurry to leave work that she forgot to call home before she left.

_'Damn.'_Buffy screwed her eyes shut, when she also remembered that she also forgot her cell phone at work. With a mental slap to her head, she wondered why she was only remembering these things now.

After she paid for her items, she made it to her car and back on the road again in record time.

Unfortunately, driving is no easy task for Buffy, and nonetheless when she can't control her mind from wandering to images of dreadful scenarios. Going from point 'a' to point 'b' is difficult, but doable. And when she can't control her mind from wandering, making it from point 'a' to point 'b' alive is next to impossible.

As she rounded the corner of her house, she let out an audible sigh, but not before swerving out of the way of a bicyclist and knocking over the trashcan as she parked into the driveway.

When she got to the doorstep with bags in her arms, and finally opening the door, she laughed at herself. _'This is ridiculous. Everything is fine. It's probably nothing. Everything is-'_Her last thought was cut short as she stumbled into the house.

The first thing she heard upon entering, was the staggering silence. _'Everything is fine, everything is in its place... except, where's Spike? Why isn't he here greeting me? He always opens the door for me-Oh God, Alex. Where's Alex?_. Buffy leaned on the wall closest to her as she drew in a shuddering breath, and laughed. "Buffy, get it together." She said to herself. She took in another breath to relax her nerves. "Honey, I'm home," she called out, hoping that she didn't just set herself up. When she didn't get a response, she figured that perhaps they were ou in the backyard and didn't hear her.

She walked into the kitchen and placed the groceries on the kitchen island. She threw the cartons of ice-cream into the freezer. "Spike? Alex?" She called out, a bit louder this time. She waited for them to respond. When no answer came, she called out again. She desperately hoped that an answer would come, and dreaded if there wasn't.

No response. _'No.'_Buffy bolted up the stairs, a mantra at her lips with each step: "Ohgodohgodohgod" When she finally got to the threshold of Alex's door and peeked in, the sight in front of her rendered her speechless.

Alex was tucked in, and sleeping like, well, like a baby.

Spike, not to be outdone, was also a sight to behold. His arm was draped protectively around Alex, his other arm was splayed out, and falling over the side of the bed, and his leg seemed to have fallen off the bed so his bare foot was planted on the floor.

Smiling at the scene, Buffy entered the room and sat on the rocking chair by the window. She tried to move as slowly and as quietly as she could, but her efforts were futile.

Spike stirred from his sleep at her presence.

"Sweetness, you're home." Spike said, in a dry, sleep induced whisper, and giving Buffy one of his best smiles.

"Yeah, got home a bit early. Sorry for waking you."

"Nahh. Wasn't really sleeping."

"Right," Buffy whispered back, "since when do you snore when you're awake?" Buffy raised her eyebrow, and smiled knowingly. "How's Alex, feeling better?"

Spike rolled his eyes, but grinned. "I think he got through the worst of it. I took his temp. in the middle of storytime, he's back to normal." Spike said, as he got up from the bed, "But he zonked out as I got to the end." Spike stretched just before he pulled Buffy up from the chair. "How was work?" Spike asked as he kissed her temple, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It was fine. I would rather have stayed here with you guys though," Buffy said as she wrapped an arm around spike's waist, and before wrapping her other arm to join her other, she bent down to run a hand over Alex's forehead, brushing the soft brown curls from his eyes. "I've been feeling a bit off all day. All I wanted to do was get home. I mean, Alex hasn't been sick since...well since our little voyage to L.A."

Spike sighed, "Yeah, I know... come on." Spike nodded towards the door. "Let him sleep."

ccc

"So he fell asleep on you, huh?" Buffy stated, as she spooned out a glob of chocolate ice-cream.

They were sitting on the porch waiting for the sunset. And they had a good hour or so to talk until then.

"Yeah," Spike replied, as he grabbed the spoon from Buffy's hand after she licked off the ice-cream.

"How far didja get?"

"Up to the 'I do,' and when I noticed his eyes start to droop... I brought it to the 'happily ever after.'" Spike took in a spoonful of ice-cream. He then quickly dipped it back into the carton to get another spoonful for Buffy.

"So… no reception?"

Spike smiled, enjoying the sight of Buffy lick off every trace of ice-cream, as he fed her. "No reception," Spike confirmed.

"So this explains the drifting off to sleep part. I'm sure if you…" Buffy paused for a moment to take another bite of ice-cream, "told him about the after party he'd be giggling to no end, and sleep would be the last thing on his mind."

"Yeah, but lucky for him, he understood that rest was needed to fight the fight. So being the smart boy he is, he went ahead and saved me from going on, and having to explain the sordid details."

"Sordid?" Buffy asked, surprised at his choice of words. Then giggled when it came to her, at what he was referring to. "But baby, that was your finest hour."

"Haha.." Spike said, dryly. "Which probably explains why you all won't let me live it down? And tell it every chance you get?"

"Exactly." Buffy playfully nudged his arm.

"Well, I don't see a reason for Alex to know."

"Why not?"

"Well, for obvious reasons," Spike said, trying to keep a straight face. He had to admit, if the tables were turned he wouldn't want to forget, and would have already told Alex the story. "For one, telling it would be a bad example for the boy."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Is it because you don't want him to think of you as anything but the burly champion, or the passionate, sweet, romancer that swept his mother off her feet? Or see you as any less than the wonderful father you are?" Buffy listed, as if ticking it off from a checklist. "Don't you want him to know about your irresistible charm?"

"Charm? Charm." Spike let out a chuckle at that. "Is that how you put it?"

"Well, I don't know how to put it in any other way."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Well, how 'bout making an ass out of myself."

"Hey, now," Buffy stopped him with a look that told him to not go any further. "I fell in love with you all over again because of that irresistible charm of yours."

Spike looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "You have got to be kidding me. That was not at all what I describe as charming, and if it is, then, that's not why you fell in love with me."

"No? Then please do tell me. Why did I fall in love with you?" Buffy asked, as if she were asking him why the clouds were white.

"Well, because of my sinister—"

"Mom, you're home?" Alex asked, inadvertently interrupting, as he stretched the sleep away from his body.

ccc

TBC...


	10. Sweet Rendition: a

**Part 9: Sweet Rendition**

Part: a

ccc

"So, your daddy tells me that he told you a story, hmmm?"

"Hmmm-mmm" Alex answered his mother as he took a scoop of ice-cream.

"Well, you know what?"

"What?"

"There's more to it than that... that is, if you wanna know..." Buffy asked Alex, as she looked at Spike.

A look of dread crossed his face.

"Yeah, I wanna know!" Alex exclaimed.

"So, what do you think, Spike?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders, but nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, well, you've already heard about the wedding. Now this is what happened afterwards."

Alex pulled the throw blanket that he was wrapped in, closer to him, to cover more of his body, and leaned his head back against his mom. Buffy wrapped her arm around his chest.

Buffy also leaned back so that most of her weight fell on Spike's side.

Spike smiled and rubbed his cheek affectionately against Buffy's hair.

"Well," Buffy began, "The wedding took a little over than an hour, but the after party lasted till the wee hours into the night."

"How 'bout me mom? Was I still there?"

"Of course, you were with your grandmother. She wouldn't put you down, not even for a minute. And if someone would happen by and ask to hold you, she would keep a close guard on you, and you would soon be in her arms again. She really loves and adores you, you know?"

"When will I see her again?"

"Oh baby, that's a tough question to answer. But I'm sure she sees you everyday, and is watching us right now."

"'Cuz she's in heaven?"

"Yeah, she's in heaven."

"How come she came down from heaven on you 'n dad's wedding?"

Spike chuckled at that. "Well, think of it this way, there was no stopping your grandmum from seeing her daughter off, happily married... and be able to finally meet you. Y'know, angels are always 'round, and if they want to be seen, they can be."

"How come she doesn't do it all the time?"

"Well, it's like this," Spike started, not knowing the answer himself, he said the first thing that came to mind: "Every moment she wants to be corporal on earth is like a lifetime away from heaven..."

"So, she wants to stay with God?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah, but, you see, that doesn't mean she doesn't wanna be with you. She's always looking out for you, you just have to remember that."

Alex nodded. Then looked at his mom to continue.

"So, the day wore on, and people, or should I say beings, were still laughing the time away. Some were dancing to the music, courtesy of your Uncle Oz and his band. They said it was their wedding gift-"

"Or they were just being cheap and-"

"Hush, it was sweet of 'em." Buffy playfully elbowed Spike in the ribs. "So, where was I? Well, the day soon turned to night. And beings were still drinking and talking, or helping themselves to another plate of food. While Spike and I, well mostly I, with a Spike shaped shadow by my side, mingled and thanked the guests for coming. And we danced every so often. But it was when I started talking to your Aunt Willow when I noticed the band had announced they were going to take a short break. I thought nothing of it because I told them that whenever they wanted to take a break and help themselves to food, or just talk, they most certainly could. They were, after all, guests too. And they happily agreed. So, anyway, they announced that Lorne would be taking over the music department. Again, no surprise there, it wasn't going to be his first song for the day, and I just love hearing his voice, but only this time the song didn't come. Instead, I watched your dad take center stage after Lorne introduced him.

ccc

"Hello everybody, I just wanted to say thanks for coming and sharing the most wonderful moment of my life-getting married to the most beautiful woman on earth. Of course, personally, I'd have prefer it if I were to share it with _just_ my wife." Spike said seriously, with a straight face, but then grinned, to let everybody know that he was just joking.

As the crowed laughed, Spike scanned his audience for his wife, when their eyes met, they shared a smile. He continued after clearing his throat. "But my lovely bride wants me to be thankful and be nice, and all that rot to everyone here, so, I will." Spike grinned. "Moving on, with that said, as you all know, I haven't been under the sun in over a century, but my girl-my wife and mother of my son-has given me something that I thought I would never experience again, she gave me the sunlight. So, thank you, baby..." With his eyes still locked onto Buffy, he dipped his head. Not knowing what in the hell he was doing up there, he continued, only for her, "you should know though, Buffy, the moon, the stars or even the sun don't shine like the light in your eyes."

ccc

"Now, don't get me wrong, that was the most sweetest, the most beautiful words your father has ever said to me... Well, at least, when considering the words your father has ever said to me that others have heard. Anyway, what I'm saying is that that's not the point of the story. The point is, is what your father did next. He showed a different side of himself. That night-"

"Exactly, before that night the only person who saw me like that was your mum."

"And I rarely saw it. Well, actually, after that night I think I'm seeing a lot more of it."

"So, what happened mom?"

"Something incredible happened. Not incredible because I didn't think it would happen, or didn't want it to happen, but because of the feeling in and of itself was just simply incredible."

"What's that?" Alex asked whispering, as if saying it any louder would give away some kind of magic.

"I fell in love with your father all over again," Buffy said simply.

ccc

"This is to my girl, Buffy Summers," Spike announced.

As Spike was dedicating his song, he heard Buffy correcting him, "Buffy Summers Howell!"

With a grin on his face and a chuckle in his voice, he repeated, "To Buffy Summers Howell, the most beautiful woman." With that, he began to sing for her.

ccc

"Sing it to mom now, dad," Alex said, excitement filling his voice.

"Well, since the request is coming from you, then of course I will." Spike stood up, still holding Buffy's hand. "Dance with me, luv?"

"Oh, I dunno." She looked at Alex and whispered, knowing Spike could hear, "Do you think I could trust him?"

"Mo-om" Alex singsonged, laughing with his mom.

She looked at Spike and stood up. "You don't have to ask, my love, you know, with you, my answer will always be yes." She giggled as he put his hands at her waist and lifted her off the porch and onto the grass where he stood.

The sun was now low on the horizon, turning the sky into a water color painting of reds, oranges and purples.

And then she gasped when she felt the cool grass tickle her bare feet. Spike was barefoot too, so it was no problem for her to meet his gaze without having to pull back.

Spike turned her so that he could see Alex sitting on the porch. "Watch Alex, like what your mum said, this is how to win a woman's heart." Spike winked at him, before looking back into Buffy's eyes. "I love you."

"You know I love you."

ccc


	11. Sweet Rendition: b

Part: b

ccc

Spike pulled Buffy even closer to him and started to sing as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside  
I've got the month of May..._

ccc

_I guess you'll say  
What can make me feel this way_

Spike sang in front of the crowd. But his own gaze was only for Buffy.

_'Oh god, is he really singing a rendition of 'My Girl?''_ Buffy thought, not believing her eyes or ears. _'Of all songs...'_ Her eyes narrowed as soon as she remembered. She threw Spike a knowing smile. _That demon'_. Her smile grew as she giggled. _'My demon_'.

Spike smiled back, and sang the next verse.

_My girl, my girl, my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
my girl_

As he was singing, he stepped down from the stage and walked to Buffy. He lowered the mic for a second and whispered in her ear, "I love you, baby."

"I love you too, honey. And by the way, when did this pop into your head?" Buffy whispered back.

He kissed her cheek and just grinned in reply. By the time he pulled back, he heard the band get back on stage. And when he sang the next verse he wasn't surprised to hear the familiar, but different instrumental beat, which matched his voice.

_I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me  
I've got a sweeter song  
Than the birds in the tree  
Well I guess you say  
What can make me feel this way_

Spike gestured to the crowd, to fill in. But when the crowd sang the assumed "my girl." Spike shook his head, and tskd into the microphone. Then continued to sing, but emphasized a word so the crowd can pick up on it.

_What can make ME feel this way…?_

He held the mic out to the crowd, and they happily humored him. It was his wedding after all.

_Your girl, your girl, your girl  
Talkin' 'bout Spike's girl  
Yeah Yeah_

Spike smiled as Buffy laughed into his shoulder. He kissed her hand before he pulled back to continue his song.

_I don't need no money  
Fortune or fame  
I've got all the riches Baby  
One man can claim  
Well I guess you say  
What can make me feel this way?_

Spike made his way to Angel's table and pointed the mic at him, intending for Angel to sing the modified line, but what Angel said was fully expected.

"I'm not going to humor you, Spike," Angel said through gritted teeth.

Spike chuckled and slapped him on the back. "Knew that already, but never hurts to try, right?" Spike grinned. He brought the mic back to his lips, and announced to the crowd, "That's Angel everybody, funny funny man-errr vampire." Then he sung the next line himself. And held out a hand, gesturing to Buffy.

_It's my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl_

As he repeated the chorus he started walking back to Buffy, stopping along the way at various tables or random people standing; who all sang into the offered mic. Some people even crowded around the mic, singing: "Spike's girl." And when he got to Xander, he didn't know what the boy would bleep into the mic. It's totally a wild card with him, even more so when the bloke had a few drinks in him.

"So, Harris, 'what can make me feel this way?" Spike said into the mic and grinned as he clapped a hand to Xander's shoulder. Spike was surprised, when he wasn't surprised when Xander said into the mic: "Spike, I hate to say it, but I guess she's your girl now, congrats."

Spike smirked, continued with the next verse, and didn't mind when Xander pulled the mic between them so they could sing together.

_My girl my girl my girl  
Talkin' 'bout my girl  
my girl_

As they sang, Spike scanned the floor for Buffy, who was looking at him and laughing with Willow. Their eyes met just as he finished singing the final 'my girl' of the verse. Spike made his way back to Buffy.

_I've got so much honey  
The bees envy me_

Once he reached her, he lifted his hand to her cheek. Loving how her smile reached her eyes.

_I've got a sweeter song  
Than the birds in the tree_

His hand made its way to settle on her back. And they started to sway to the music.

_Well I guess you say  
What can make me feel this way?_

"My girl," he whispered. As he tilted his head to kiss her, he heard the momentarily forgotten crowd clap and whistle and even clink their glasses as they kissed.

When they pulled away, they laughed and leaned in so their foreheads touched.

Spike looked at her through lowered lashes as he finished the song

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day…_

ccc

_…With my girl, I even got the month of May  
My girl_

Spike laughed along with Buffy as he twirled and spun them both around, and then finally dipping her.

_Talkin' 'bout my girl  
Talkin' 'bout  
Talkin' 'bout  
My girl My Girl_

As he finished, Spike looked up from his position to Alex, who was laughing and clapping.

"Alright Daddy!"

ccc

TBC...

A/N: The song featured is "My Girl," by the Temptations


	12. No laughing matter

**Part 10: No Laughing Matter**

ccc

When the wind started to pick up Spike, Buffy and Alex decided it was time to go inside.

Buffy was the first to enter the house, as Spike went to give Alex a piggy back ride. "So what do you guys want for dinner?" When she didn't get a reply, she turned around, only to see that nobody was there. "Come on, guys! Where are you?" Buffy asked. The sinking feeling she felt from earlier came back with a vengeance. "This is not funny. Spike, Alex? Come inside." Buffy's voice cracked. She stood her ground, refusing to panic.

"Now, come on... you know, I'll find you." Buffy said, calmly. Thinking logically, they were only still outside, playing a trick on her by the patio. She tuned out her surroundings. She knew they were close by. She could feel it, though she could not pinpoint their exact location as her senses were muddled with the terrible, gut-wrenching feelings that she couldn't shake off. Furthermore, because she was pregnant her emotions were multiplied tenfold. _'Everything is fine.'_ Buffy took a breath to calm her nerves. _'Think they could scare me? I think not.'_

She tiptoed close to the doorway and jumped over the doorstep to beat them in their game. "Boo!" she yelled out, hoping to have scared the two that were behind the door, but was surprised to find nobody there. As she was about to turn around she felt something along her leg, and before she could figure out what was going on, she screamed.

The scream met laughter. Alex was holding onto her leg as he sat on the floor.

"Why, you little..." Grinning at her son, who looked up at her with the most innocent face she has ever seen, with iridescent blue eyes and cheeks that begged to be pinched, she asked, "where's your father?" Buffy laughed, letting relief roll down her spine. She bent down to try and pry her son's arms from the calf of her leg.

And as she bent down, she knew she would soon live to regret it. For in the corner of her eye, she saw Spike hastily sweep behind her.

"Attack!" Spike commanded, as he grabbed Buffy around the waist bringing her to the floor.

As soon as she was on the floor, Alex started tickling her, as planned.

Spike, who got her around the middle, tortured her as he tickled her most ticklish spot; just along and below her ribs on her sides. "Face it babe, we got you good."

"Okay, okay. But you do know, Spike... this can't be good... for the baby, I mean, me... not being able to breathe... and all..." Buffy said, in between her giggles.

Once it registered what she just said, Spike froze.

Then at his stupefied expression, Buffy started laughing even harder and showed him her crossed fingers, revealing her bluff.

"Why you—"

"Charge!" Buffy called out before Spike could finish.

Alex, who had caught her wink from earlier, followed her command.

And in a matter of a split second, Buffy had reversed their positions so that Spike was lying flat on his back, and Alex and Buffy both, tickled him. "Oh you both... are so going to pay... for that one. That's mutiny I tell you...mutiny!" Spike said, while trying and failing to get the advantage once again.

Laughter, chuckles, and giggles continued to fill the room.

Then all of a sudden, Buffy and Spike both froze and sat upright. '_Oh God_' They thought in unison.

Alex also stopped laughing, but not for the same reason as his parents. He stopped out of curiosity. "What-"

Spike put a finger to his lips, to tell Alex to be quite for a moment. He stood up to head for the still opened door.

Once there, he looked outside, scanning the lawn and the streets. He turned back to Buffy, who was also already on her feet, stepping in front of Alex in a protective stance. "There's nobody there."

"Good." Buffy said with a sigh of relief.

"Guess again." Came the reply from just outside the entry.

Spike, who had only pushed the door so that it would close on its own, was already walking back into the house when he heard the voice. Then quicker than a blink of an eye he was back at the door. He tried to slam the door shut. _'Fuck'_

"Uncle Angel!"

"Alex get to your room," Spike said, as he used his weight to try and close the door.

"But-"

"Oh, come on, all the lil' tyke wants to do is see his Uncle," Angel replied, as he also put his weight on the door.

"Alex, do as your father tells you!" Buffy ordered, and was already at Spike's side, trying to help close the door. She watched Alex hurry up the stairs. "How is he getting passed the door, without an invite?" Buffy asked Spike.

"Oh, come on, Buff. Have you forgotten? I don't need one, when one of its owners is already dead." Angel sneered.

"Fuck!" Came Spikes reply. "Buffy, you too, get upstairs."

"No, I'm not leaving you with Angelus!"

"Yes, you are! You're pregnant, and there's no way-"

Just then, they both somehow got the door closed. Without saying another word, Buffy rushed upstairs to check on Alex.

Spike went to block all the doors and windows.

ccc

TBC...


	13. Point of Perspective

**Part 11: Point of Perspective**

A/N: POV changes throughout.

ccc

[Spike]

Stupid ponce of a git.

I cannot believe this is happening. Hopefully Alex-he's probably going to be hungry, we didn't even get to eat dinner. Bloody hell, Angelus, make my son feel hungry.

Grabbing a box of animal crackers and a carton of milk, I block off all the windows and doors with the steel reinforcements Xander and I had installed. That should hold 'em out till I get back down.

ccc

[Alex]

"What's wrong, mom? What's happening? Dad wont let me see Uncle." Why did Uncle look at me like that?

Mom looks scared, walking back and forth.

She did that before when dad let me eat a whole big bag of M&Ms, but then mom said I would get sick and started walking back and forth talking to herself, and then, and then dad said, it was just that one time, and I really wanted too, and then mom and dad started saying stuff to each other, and then I threw up, and then they stopped arguing—well that's what I think they were doing, cuz my friend says that's what his parents does. But I don't know because I don't see them doing that so much, but sometimes when I hears them talking back and forth, and sometimes mom gets mad at dad and dad gets sad, or dad says stuff and mom doesn't talk to him, but they tells me that's what happens when people loves each other. Mom doesn't look like she's mad right now. She looks sad. She stops walking now.

"Well, baby, remember what we talked about? All vampires are different, they can have different personalities like people do. Now, listen, don't open the door for anybody, except…?" Buffy waited for Alex to finish her sentence.

"You or daddy."

"That's right, honey."

I hear a knock on the door, but I don't answer it because mom tolds me not to. We did this before, mom and dad and me would play this game, where I go to this room. They always tell me not to open the door to anybody, only to them or grampa Giles, or Uncles Xander or Auntie Willow. And then they ask me questions like, like where is the food or the secret weapons that I'm not suppose to play with.

"Baby, it's me." That's dad, he told mommy so. But I don't open it because mom's already there.

ccc

[Buffy]

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. I knew something like this would happen-I felt it.

I open the door, which can only be opened on the inside. The hidden room only has two doors, one entrance way, but two exits, one leading to Spike's and my room and the other to Alex's room.

As soon as I open the door, I look into his eyes. They tell me everything I already know.

Spike then goes to Alex and I see him kneel in front of him so that he can be at eye level. He's talking to him, and Alex is nodding his head. I don't hear a thing Spike's saying, because how can I? Not when my mind is on overdrive and screaming at me to do something.

When Spike stands back up, Alex goes to the side table and opens the box of animal crackers, and separates a handful into two groups; be eaten, and not to be eaten. He doesn't eat the whole crackers. He plays with them, but he eats the broken ones. He says that he has to eat them before they feel hurt. I turn to open the drawer that I was leaning against, to pull out some solid food, and place it on the table. I know Alex will be hungry for more than animal crackers and milk.

I feel Spike behind me. I can feel him watching me, thinking- he's always thinking.

I feel him come up behind me, and for a moment I think that he's going to put his hands around my waist to hold me. He always does that, and when he does, I just melt. But he doesn't do that now. I know he knows what I'm thinking, and thinks it too.

I feel his cool soothing breath on my neck, he doesn't need to breathe, but he does it anyway, sometimes I think he breathes because of me, because he thinks I need to feel it, hear it. I think he knows that I love just the idea of feeling anything from him, to tell myself that he's there. He's just inches away, only inches away.

I feel him dip his head and press his lips on the nape of my neck. He's whispering now, "Please don't come down."

I put a hand to the slight curve of my belly. And I feel his hand covering my own, but it leaves as soon as I felt it, making me wonder if his hand ever touched mine.

"Just stay here for Alex, and this one."

I only nod.

ccc

[Spike]

I know to trust that nod. I know she could never lie to me.

I hear the house start to reverberate, the product of vampires trying to get in. The steel reinforcements are working like a charm, but it's not going to last long. So I know I have to get back down.

I get to the hidden wooden chest, carrying the weapons. But, instead, I just grab something hanging from a hook on the wall. I feel her facing me now, watching me. "I mean it, Buffy," I say more for my own comfort because I know Buffy won't take her promise back.

She's walking over to me now. But never answers, I don't see it, but I know she nodded. "He's got a lot of company with him?" She says in more of a statement than question.

"20, just about," I answer, I look at her now. "Did you call Red?"

"Yeah, she's making her way to Giles'."

"Xander? And the slayers?"

"He and Andrew are getting to the dormitory as we speak."

She's mere inches away, and puts her hands on me; she's running her hands down the lapels of my jacket, she doesn't meet my eyes, so I take her hands into my own, and I give each a kiss.

"They are not just a bunch of fledglings, you know that." She looks up at me. I see her lip tremble.

"Hey, I got this. I'll be back right quick." I flash her one of my grins. With that I turn and open the door.

ccc

TBC...


	14. Pancakes

**Part 12: Pancakes**

ccc

Spike casually stepped down the stairs as if he was just going to grab a bite to eat in the kitchen. He was almost glad for the spot of violence just waiting for him outside, all he was missing was his leather coat.

He knew that when alerted, the slayers could be here within minutes. They could easily kill the vampires for him, and he wouldn't have to lift a finger. But he couldn't risk waiting, if the vamps get inside, Alex would be put in even more danger. 'Best do it myself, besides there is the factor of Angel to deal with,' Spike thought to himself.

Spike assessed the damage. So far, nothing. The front door was intact, and so were the windows. Spike honed on his senses, trying to pick up on Angel's location. Spike grinned as his senses directed him to the back door.

Before he headed in Angel's direction, he walked to the front door and waited a beat before punching the code to release its safety reinforcements. As the slightly damaged steel slid back up, Spike saw that the original door was already destroyed. Spike's grin returned as he was greeted by five vamps standing around, looking thoroughly dumbfounded.

Spike stepped over the threshold, and made quick work to dust the five vamps. "Gits..."

ccc

Buffy picked the phone up at the first ring. "Yeah?"

"We're here at the dorm, just give the word and we'll alert the slayers."

"Kay, Just cant be too careful, ya know?"

"Yeah. Giles called, saying Willow has everything for the spell."

"She called not a minute ago, but we hafta see if he actually lost his soul first."

"Gotcha, just call, if need be. I don't wanna be cause for a false alarm for over 30 irritated slayers in training. 'Nough said."

"Right. Thanks again, Xander, for getting there. I'll talk to you later."

"No prob."

ccc

Not wanting to leave an entrance to the house, Spike went back in and sealed the entryway. Spike thought about going to the windows next, but thought it easier to just go ahead to the backdoor.

Opening the safety net, like the he did with the front door, he was greeted not by Angel, but by six more newly risen vamps. "Well, hello there, guess good ol' gramps is having you do his dirty work." Like the first time, the vamps looked at him for a second. 'Probably to admire my sensational good looks.' Spike smirked and as he lunged at the first vamp he caught a glimpse of Angel, standing under the tree in the backyard.

"Thanks, dear Angelus, for the playthings," Spike said while staking the vamps one by one as he stepped outside.

The other vamps who were at the windows, circled the house to get to the action. But, like the others, as soon as they made their advance, they ended up as dust. As for the remaining three, they actually put up a fight, trying to best the elder vampire, but they soon turned to dust.

As Spike twisted the head off the last vamp, Spike turned and grinned at Angel.

ccc

TBC…


	15. Demon Behind the Man

**Part 13: Demon Behind the Man**

ccc

"That all?" Spike asked, casually, dipping his head as he looked Angel in the eye. "Really, Angel, or is it Angelus? Either way, I'm hurt. You didn't even bring a vamp worthy of a fight."

"Couldn't be bothered to, and didn't have the time," Angelus said, nonchalantly.

"So, how'd you lose it this time? Angel is a fickle bugger-— Why the hell do I keep talking about you as two different people, or rather, demons?"

Angelus shrugged. "Who cares? In the end, it will all just come down to the two of us."

Spike folded his arms around his chest. "No, I know for a fact you aren't going to be here in the end. I see you as either replaced, or dust."

"Replaced?" Angelus asked, amused.

Spike chuckled at the question. "I don't get you. As Angelus, you do nothing but torture and play around. You do realize that whenever you get it in your thick head to do something that would destroy the world, you will be gone along with it. You do realize that, right?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You go around strutting what you think you got, saying that you were cursed and couldn't help but feel like a human." Spike sighed. "And as the great Ponce, you get by, by thinking that you are not Angelus, as if you got some get-out-of-jail free card. Sure you'll go around all broody and try to atone for your doings, but you act as if you are another entity in and of itself, like you couldn't control your evil demonic ways-just cuz you didn't have a soul. 'Look at me, look at me, I'm hurt, how could I do those things? I was bad, evil, argh why do I have to be a dark, evil creature of the night? I wanna be a hero.'" Spike exclaimed, gesticulating as he mimicked his sire.

"But you can't be different, sure you can change-hell, look at me," Spike said under his breath. "You need to realize you are the same vampire with a soul, Angelus, anything otherwise is a load of shit."

Before Spike could finish, he got what he was he waiting for. Help. Willow.

*Spike?* Willow channeled her voice in Spike's mind, quietly, so as to not startle him.

*Yeah, you ready? I have an angel, awaiting his curse.*

*Right. Give me a minute.*

"Got a shiny soul. And here you are, playing house, like you can be forgivin, like you deserve this." Angelus gestured around him. "You even have a a miniature house for your fucking house." He pointed up to the tree-house. "You're not human Spike. And try as you might, you will never be human," Angelus sneered, biting out the last word with amusement.

Missing the first few beats of what Angel had said, Spike rolled his eyes. "We've been down this road before, but I guess since you're still all caught up in the idea that you have an alter-ego that doesn't know what the hell is the up 'n up, I'll explain it again. No, I do not bloody well think I deserve any of this. I don't deserve anything. Not one single, bloody thing." Spike said as he stepped closer to the vampire in front of him.

"But Buffy happens to think that I do. And she's everything, so tha's all that matters. If I were sent to hell, I would not prance about saying 'i's not fair.' Cuz soul or no soul I know what I did, and I take responsibility for it." Spike shifted into game face, tired of talking. "But here's the difference between me and you, and your other so called self, I am one of the same, and I'm man 'nough to put the demon behind the man. Tha's a hell of a lot more than you can ever account for, even when you have your bloody righteous soul."

And in that moment, Angel was returned his soul.

*Perfect timing, Red.*

Spike grinned at the bemused face in front of him. Spike watched the swirl of yellow leave his sire's eyes. "And the real clincher, what's really gonna rock your boat now that you're stuck with a conscience," Spike leaned in and whispered, "you'll remember this prank you pulled. You'll remember putting my son in danger. And you will definitely remember that the whole while you couldn't _help_ but be your uglier half, all I wanted was to embrace my demon in order to protect what has become my life. You'll remember because as long as I'm here, I won't let you forget. Now, leave."

Spike turned to walk back to his house, to leave Angel to his own business, but this was his mistake.

Spike did not feel the arrow in his chest, he only heard the ear piercing scream of his wife. And in the far away distance, a cackle, from a long lost, and forgotten love.

ccc

TBC…

A/N: Sorry folks for the big lack in a fight scene. I don't know my way around fight scenes :(


	16. All in a Blink of an Eye

**Part 14: All In a Blink of an Eye**

ccc

Bounding down the stairs two-three steps at a time, then circling around the banister in record time, was no easy feat for Buffy. Not when her body was protesting to stop, to slow down, her body wanted to shut down, because just maybe it would be better this way, better to not see what happened. She allowed her instinct to take over, and it told her to run.

However, her instinct, though loud, did not drone out her inner thoughts, which told her that she would be too late and there was nothing she could do about it.

And she saw it. She saw everything that happened not a second ago. She saw him turn when she got to the kitchen. She saw him take a step towards the house, towards her, when she got to the end of the table. And she saw the arrow come out of thin air and pierce him in his chest when she got to the back door. "No."

The arrow did not pierce his heart, it's an inch-maybe two inches away-she mentally assured herself. But for some reason she knew this was more worse than seeing him turn to dust.

She saw his expression as he looked up at her, like he wasn't hurting, like he wasn't surprised by the arrow, just concern and worry written all over his face. Concern and worriment for her, as if she was the one who was hit.

But here she was, standing awestricken, willing, trying, wanting to make the image disappear, and waiting to wake up from this horrible dream.

Once it all came crashing into her, letting her know that this was real, utterly real, the impact was so great, she felt nothing. No emotion, no pain, nothing. Just a mind numbing numbness that crept from her hair follicles to the very tips of her toes.

She screamed nonetheless, or at least she thought she did, because she didn't recognize the scream she heard, but the resonant 'no' did not leave her ears, not until she looked to the side and saw Angel, standing just the same, as if he didn't know what happened.

_How dare he?_

Her heart was pounding so hard she thought that it would stop from overuse. Her ragged breathing worked painfully through her lungs. When she looked back at Spike, he was running towards her with a look she had never seen before, and for some reason, for the life of her, she just stood there, like a deer caught in headlights.

When he caught the arrow that she did not see, the arrow that was aimed right for her heart, she heard him say her name. But the sound was all wrong, it was just a gasp of air. Then Spike collapsed. Buffy caught him before he fell forward, and gently lowered him to the floor. She didn't know what was going on and she felt like giving up. Everything was just so wrong.

But she knew this was not the time for that. One look into Spike's dazed eyes, she knew she had to get moving, because there was something that still had to be done.

She looked at the floor and saw the stake straight away. The stake Spike was using. She quickly made a move to grab it, but she had to leave Spike's side to do so. Once there, she tightened her slim hand around the hard wooden stake and looked at the culprit.

She saw her swaying form, heard her mad laughter and incoherent mumblings, and somehow to her the words were crystal clear. But she didn't want to hear it. She didn't have the time to listen. They meant nothing to her.

But before she could raise the stake, something caught her eye. Angel had moved and darted for Spike. Buffy heard Spike groan in protest, and her already wounded heart, shattered at the sound. "Get the fuck away from him!"

She made a grab for Angel's arm, and yanked him back one-handedly. Angel hit the tree behind him with an audible thud, causing leaves to fall while the tree house above rattled. But for all of Buffy's effort, she got to him too late. Angel had already gotten to Spike.

Buffy glanced at her lover, lying motionless on the ground. "No." And the she saw it, or the lack of it. The arrow was gone.

She turned back just in time to see Angel snap the thin twig in two with his thumb and index finger, and throw it into the distance-not missing the center of Drusilla's cold dead heart. The arrow didn't linger to collect dust, as it kept on its way to where her eyes could not follow. Then she was gone. A flicker. But even that took an eternity.

She didn't say a word to him, not a single word. She didn't even look into his face to acknowledge what he's done. In her mind, he didn't even deserve a moment's glance of gratitude.

"Buffy—"

She heard him start, "Just stay away."

She made her way back to Spike's side.

"Spike, baby, open your eyes, look at me." When Spike's eyes fluttered open. and met her gaze, she smiled. "That's right," she whispered. "That's it, just stay with me."

But she knew there was more to it than that.


	17. Spilt Milk: a

ccc

**Part 15: Spilt Milk**

ccc

Part 15a

[Upstairs, 7:38 p.m.]

"Grampa Giles?"

"Alex, is everything okay?"

"Mom just went downstairs, she told me to call you and tell you to come here, Auntie too… I think my dad's hurt."

"Okay, we're on our way. Are you okay?"

A muffled 'hmm-mm' was heard over the phone.

"Okay, Alex, stay where you are at. I'm going to hang up and your Aunt Willow is going to call you right back on her cell phone, okay?"

"Okay."

Alex put the phone down, as told. A second later the phone rang again.

"Alex? Tell me what happened?"

"Mommy was pouring me more milk and then she dropped the milk. And then she looked at me. She look scared, then says to me to call you and Grampa Giles. She said that dad's going to be hurt... Then tells me to remember what she said, and then she said she'll be back, and went downstairs after closing the door."

"Okay, Alex, we're almost there…"

[In the backyard, 7:38p.m.]

"Spike, oh god Spike," Buffy said, as she saw his eyes close. "Spike just stay with me, don't leave me, you hear?"

"I hear…" Came the mumbled reply.

Bufffy smiled through her silent tears as his eyes open again. Buffy stroked his hair. "You're gonna be fine." Buffy assured him, but she was just as scared. She didn't know what the hell was going on. She didn't know why Spike couldn't move unless she moved him. She didn't know, but she held onto the fact that he was still with her.

When she had first got to his side, she found that he was warm, and getting hotter by the second. She didn't know what to make of it. When she tore open his t-shirt, to assess the wound, she realized that the arrow that had struck Spike was not your ordinary arrow.

She took off her collared shirt, leaving her in just a chemise, and used it to try and stop the flow of the blood. But the blood didn't seem to slow with pressure. Her white shirt quickly turned into a heavy, blood soaked rag.

"What's happening, the blood won't stop? Why is he hot? What's happening?" Buffy asked, not taking her eyes from Spike, but directing her questions towards Angel. She didn't know what was going on and that she couldn't trust Angel, but she didn't know what else she could do.

"The arrow's poisoned."

When Angel didn't say anything further: "That's it? Well, I figured as much! If it weren't, this wouldn't be happening, now would it?" Buffy asked. Her voice breaking, as she was on the brink of falling apart. "Tell me how to fix it." Then upon seeing Spike closing his eyes again and grimacing, "Baby, keep your eyes open, just look at me. I know it hurts, but just hold on for me..."

"I don't know how to fix it." Angel was looking at the scene in front of him, and didn't know the first thing to do or say. He honestly didn't know what could be done. Making a move to get closer, he was met with a glower. _If looks could kill._ He put his hands up. "I won't try anything."

"Like I trust that," Buffy said, but made no other move to stop him from getting closer. She really did need the help, she just couldn't risk being stubborn at a time like this.

ccc

After telling Alex that they were almost there, Willow handed the phone to Giles, not wanting to hang up and leave Alex out of contact. She then tried to contact Buffy, telepathically. 'Buffy.'

'Wills! it's bad!'

'I know, we're on the way, do you need-'

'No the vamps are gone, I just need-Spike's hurt and Band-Aids aren't going to be of help.'

[7:39 p.m.]

"Oh, no..." Willow gasped, when she arrived.

"Willow... he's... he's burning up…" Buffy said as she pulled the leather coat off of Spike's arm. She then moved to pull off the other sleeve, hoping to cool him down.

When Giles stepped onto the lawn with cell phone in hand, he told Alex that they were there, and one of them will come up in a minute. He followed Willow, who had gone through the backyard gate. "Dear lord, what could do this?" Giles asked, genuinely concerned for Spike.

It had been a long time since he thought Spike as _just_ a vampire. He had come to think of him as friend, an ally, a great father to Alex, a loving husband to Buffy. It had been ages since he last thought of vampires in general in matters of black and white, he had learned that there isn't just grey, but full living color with high definition. And most of his added knowledge of vampires were supplied from the vampire lying on the floor, looking like death.

"The arrow..." Angel started, as he handed Giles the tip of the broken arrow. "It's laced with Anpanaea demon blood, I don't know of a cure."

Giles took hold of the broken arrow without looking up. "I see, let's get him inside. Better in than out in the open."

[7:40p.m.]

Buffy watched Angel and Giles move Spike to the guestroom, which was located just passed the staircase on the floor level. Buffy grabbed the first-aid kit on the way. "Alex, I have to-"

"I'll check on him if you want to stay, I mean…"

Buffy nodded.

And Willow ran up the stairs.

Buffy kept a close eye on Angel's movements, ready to intervene at any given moment.

As they put him down on the bed, she went to Spike's side and started to patch the wound up, hoping to seal it. She was scared for him. His blood felt hot, and it just kept flowing out of the wound, and she didnt know what could be done about it, or what to make of it. Buffy looked up at Giles, hoping he had an answer.

"I…" Giles began, but he didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry..."

"Just tell it straight, Rupert… what's happening…to me… Feels like my insides are bubblin'... you know of a cure?" Spike asked. He hated how just talking made his lungs feel like they were melting with each breath it took to talk.

"I'm not sure what we could do. The blood of Anpanaea is lethal to humans. I have no idea what it could do to you. In a human, it'll slowly burn up your insides, and it won't let you heal the puncture. The blood will just keep flowing. I…I'm not sure that vampiric healing will be fast enough to stop it." Giles looked at the broken arrow. "However, what if…" Giles looked at Angel who was now standing by the doorway. "Nothing we can test?"

Angel just shook his head.


	18. Spilt Milk: b

Part 15b

'Buffy? Sorry if I'm interrupting but, Alex wants to come down and see Spike_._' Willow sent her thoughts downstairs to Buffy, not knowing the situation.

'Just a minute, Will'

"There is always something we could do." Buffy looked at Spike. "He needs to heal, and if his blood isn't going to do the trick then-"

Her eyes drifted down to the heavy gauze she put over Spike's wound. It was already soaked with blood. She thought of all the blood that had pooled around him in the backyard, the blood that soaked his coat, the blood that made the green grass red. So much blood. Buffy looked back into Spike's eyes, and she saw the dazed look disappear, as if he read her thoughts.

"No, Buffy, I won't, I'm not doing it."

"Buffy, we don't know what it could do." Giles added, already knowing what was on her mind. "Suppose it will speed the healing process, close the wound up, stop the blood loss. But what if that's all it can do. Not to mention, you are with child. I don't mean..." Giles left his sentence hanging.

"Buffy, we can't risk it. We just won't, okay?" Spike said softly, weakly.

"I know this isn't my place to say, but I agree. It might not even help."

Buffy quickly met the statement with a glare. "You're right, Angel, it's not your place to say anything." Buffy then met her Watcher's gaze.

Giles nodded once, knowing without her even saying a word, what she was asking him to do. "We'll be in the living room." Giles said simply. He made a motion for Angel to head out first. "I'm not at all sure, but I think whatever you plan to do, you best do it quickly." With that, he left the room and closed the door.

When the door closed, Buffy made a move to speak, but Spike's sigh stopped her. "Buffy, there's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind."

With a seriousness that even startled her, she started: "Spike, I trust that you'll only take what you need. You're not going to hurt me or the baby. I trust you Spike, you know that."

Spike was about to tell her that he still wouldn't do it, but Buffy hushed him with a kiss and when she pulled away, she whispered: "Baby, I'm not going to lose you, and that's not up to debate. It's happening whether you like it or not. Now, Alex will be down to see you. "

'Will? Tell Alex he can come in.' Buffy alerted Will upstairs as she met Spike's set look, with a look of her own.

When a knock was heard, Buffy stood up to open the door. She bent down and pulled Alex in her arms and took him to his dad. "Baby, listen, daddy is having trouble moving. But I don't want you to worry about it, okay?"

Alex nodded, and cautiously crawled up the bed, when Buffy let go of him.

Buffy left the room, leaving the door ajar. She thought of anything else that could be done. Asking a slayer in training, or Faith. but there was just no time. 'No, it has to be me' Buffy thought.

A minute later she went back into the room. "Alex, can you go to Auntie Willow and Grampa Giles for a bit?"

"Okay," Alex said. As he moved to leave he looked back at his dad.

Spike met his gaze. "I'll be fine, you'll see."

Alex nodded once, turned and walked out the room.

Buffy watched him leave and close the door.

"Buffy, I'm not…" Spike let his sentence float in the air as he took in her expression, an expression he saw many times, and exactly that many times he could not change her mind. It was a trait he loved, but at the moment he hated that she possessed such a quality.

When Buffy got to his side she sat next to him. She bent down to whisper in his ear, "I trust you baby, take what you need. We have to try. We'll be fine. That is more than I could say if you don't do this for me. For us. Now, let me see that beautiful face."


	19. Spilt Milk: c

ccc

Part 15c

Smelling, sensing, hearing, loving the sweet blood that pumped under Buffy's beautiful, flawless skin. Skin only marred by four little puncture scars, scars that he had inflicted. Blood that he knew now he needed, was just millimeters away. If he moved his lips, he would be able to taste the salty sweat that glistened on Buffy's neck.

She had let him claim her as his own a long time past. He has no words to describe the feeling of being the one to claim her, and being able to share such a bond with her. He knew that she had been bitten by two vampires before him. But those were just mere bites; marks, with no real significance, so to speak. However, still mere bites it was, it still annoyed the hell out of him.

His marks are the only ones that are visible now, as the others had disappeared without a trace closely after he claimed her. His claim on her and the claim she has on him is so strong that even death could not come and break it.

He thought of the numerous times of when he tasted the aphrodisiac that is her blood.

But this time's different. And he hesitated because of the fact that there could be a possibility that he may not stop when it was time. The blood lost, the pain he was in, he didn't know if he could control his demon.

But upon hearing the soft even whispers of her voice saying that she trusted him and loved him, over and over again, he gave in.

He let out a growl and bit back the pain as he morphed. He felt her hands stroke his hair, and listened to her encouraging words. Then gently, he sank his fangs into her neck.

"He claimed her didn't he?" Angel asked Giles. Angel already sensed it a long time ago, even saw the marks that confirmed it. But he only now let it sink in. Thinking of Buffy letting herself get bit, even worse claimed by a vampire, even worse a vampire that is not only from the same masterful bloodline, but Spike. This did not sit well with him.

Giles glanced over at Alex, who was sitting on Willow's lap eating left over pizza. Then he turned to Angel, who was sitting in the overstuffed chair facing him. "Judging by your tone and the look on your face, you know of such already. What you meant to ask is, where was I to stop the act? Or better yet, now after what happened just moments ago, how I could sit here, while I know what they are discussing or even doing at this very moment?"

Angel didn't say anything.

"Well, I obviously wasn't there to stop it and I don't think I would have. In fact, I'm actually happy for them that they have such a bond," Giles said.

"You can't be serious! When I—"

"Yes, well, Spike is not you. That said, I see no further reason or feel inclined to elaborate on this matter with you."

ccc

Spike gently took his first sip of the smooth, strong blood, and already felt the wound start to close up.

"That's it baby," Buffy cooed into his ear softly as she kept running her fingers in his hair, encouraging him.

Buffy felt the strong connection and never wanted to leave it. She felt utterly safe and relaxed as she felt the gentle pull from her mate.

When she felt the weight of his arm snake around her waist to pull her closer, she couldn't't help but smile. "See baby, it's working."

Buffy closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation. She felt her heart quicken a bit as it rushed to send more blood his way.

Spike sensed her heart's change of rhythm, and started to withdraw his fangs. Then he licked the four marks, closing the wound, and sealed it with a kiss. "I'm better, luv. Wound's closed, 'n joints aren't stiff anymore."

As Buffy pulled away a bit to look into his eyes, she saw that he wasn't telling the whole truth. "You're still hurting," Buffy stated softly, still feeling the dreamlike state the bite had put her in. She ran her hand over his cheek. "And you're still so hot-"

Just then she heard the door barge open, breaking the spell that she was wrapped in from their bond.


	20. Spilt Milk: d

Part 15d

"What the hell, can't you bloody well knock?"

Buffy was surprised that Spike was the one to say what was on her mind, especially since how weak he sounded and looked just moments ago. Even more though, she was relieved to hear his strength behind the words.

"I uhh, listen I just thought of something, and well, it could work," Angel replied, not knowing if it could actually work, but it was worth a try. Even more worth it if it would get him back in good terms with Buffy, and maybe Spike too.

"What are you talking about?"

Angel let his eyes drift to the marks on her neck. He knew that Buffy could tell what he was looking at, and he was surprised that she didn't even make a move to cover it up, or tell him something, anything about what just happened. Another revelation sunk in. She's not embarrassed, or sorry, it was completely normal for her. He let his eyes drift back at Spike and felt a pang of jealousy. He really does love her.

"Buffy, slayer blood may close the wound up and get his body to fight the agents, but it won't stop the Anpanaea blood. It's still in him. And I think his body was doing something that hinted at what could or should be done."

Buffy recalled the hit, the arrow, the blood, the wound. "The wound? It was getting rid of blood," Buffy said as the thought hit her. "Oh..." Buffy took off the gauze, and saw the wound already closed. "What have I done? Wait, if he was getting rid of blood, then how would it have stopped, I mean..."

"Exactly, I don't think it would have stopped, it would have just emptied him out," Angel confirmed what Buffy was about to say.

"So, what are you thinking? We swap blood so I won't empty?" Spike asked sarcastically, but he already knew what Angel was going to say. He knew once Angel had barged through the door.

"Yes, we swap blood," Angel said, flatly.

"No, not even going to try it," Spike said, without even a beat's wait. "I heard what Rupert said to Buffy while she was standing outside the door, while I was in here with Alex. He said she'll be safe as long as blood doesn't intermingle, but if it does, then..." Spike let his sentence drift, he didn't need to say the words, besides, Angel knew just as well. "And as much as I dislike you, especially since all that's happened, I'm not gonna take you up on _your_offer, to swap life."

"Look, that all still applies, but Buffy's human and I'm not," Angel said, keeping his voice even. "And about swapping life, we wouldn't know if-look, it's like what Giles said, we are not entirely sure what the Anpanea blood can do to vampires."

Spike thought about it and shook his head. "No."

"Think about your son, he's-"

"I have been and I still am thinking about him, "Spike said, cutting Angel off. "And don't even talk about him, you don't get to, you are the bloody reason why I'm..." Spike glanced at Buffy. "...We are in this mess. And we tried because... my boy..." Spike looked at Angel, and saw his nod of understanding.

"Okay, I get it. Sorry, it's why I'm doing this, I'm not asking Spike, I'm not only offering, I want to do this." Angel watched both Buffy and Spike's reaction. "Look, if we are going to do this, we'd better do it fast. Waiting will only make things worse."

Spike looked at Angel, then at Buffy. He did feel the pain slowly course through his body. He knew that the aphrodisiac blood of THE slayer won't act like a panacea, as much as he wanted to believe it, it just wasn't enough to kill the poison in his dead body. What Angel proposed might actually do the trick.

Buffy didn't need to ask Spike what he was thinking, she already knew. So, she turned to Angel. "I was planning on giving you hell once I knew that Spike would be okay, but after all that's happened... And what you say _could_work, I'll just-You should know, you can't put the milk back into the carton once it spills. Who would want to anyway?" Buffy stated, her voice even. "The only thing you can do is clean it up, and hope it won't happen again."

Angel nodded with an expressionless face, understanding what Buffy meant. He would take full responsibility for what happened, even if it was Drusilla's plan. He wasn't strong enough to resist, he played the doll to distract Spike. He knew that he could have done something to have stopped it, even as Angelus. For that, he knew, Spike was right. Spike was more of a man because he changed the demon in him, while he, himself, hid behind the demon. Angel left the thought as soon as it presented itself in his mind. He would brood over it later, but now was not the time. Angel watched as Buffy looked at Spike again, before she left the room.

"You know, if the situation wasn't so serious, I would probably get a kick out of this," Angel said as he walked to Spike.

Spike grinned at that. "Who are you kidding, Angel? I got a kick once you took your first step closer." Spike tried to chuckle but the pain made him grimace instead.

It wasn't the kind of pain from being hit by arrows, bullets and swords. No, it felt like combustion from the inside out. Spike made a move to sit up nonetheless. And next thing he knew, Angel was inches away. "Mate, I gotta tell you, this time around, a whole new set of thoughts are runnin' through my mind, quite different thoughts than I had with my wife."

"Well, I could imagine, but right now I'm not trying to think."

And before Spike knew it, Angel was at his neck with his fangs already breaking skin.

ccc

"Buffy, why don't you have a seat, you want me to make you a cuppa?" Giles asked as he watched Buffy pace the expanse of the living room.

Buffy shook her head in reply. "Do you know what's going on in there?"

Giles didn't say anything but sighed in answer.

"Then you'd understand that I'm a bit anxious to say the least." Buffy paced a few more sets, then plopped herself onto the couch. "Giles this better work. If..." Buffy choked at the thought.

Giles moved next to her. "Buffy, I can't say what could or what..." He was at a lost for words and didn't bother to say anything that could be considered as comforting, because he knew that words wasn't going to help Buffy.

Buffy just couldn't take it anymore, and all the tears that she did not allow to fall earlier, came streaming down without relent. Letting all the emotions sink in. She let Giles pull her closer to him, and sobbed into his offered shoulder.

ccc

Spike also morphed as he felt the penetration of Angel's fangs. He had not felt a vampires bite in ages, and for a hell-of-a-lot-longer than that he had not felt Angel's bite. And the bite was no different than the times before.

Spike tilted his head and tried to move his hand to move Angel's collar away so that he could get a clean bite, but couldn't. Every part of his body felt too heavy to move.

Angel, who was already taking deep pulls of blood, stopped for a second. Something was missing. Then it donned on him, Spike's lack of movement. With a sigh, he noticed why. Angel yanked the collar away from his neck, tearing the fabric. And lifted Spikes head closer to him. Their eyes met for a brief second, before Angel assumed his position and sank his fangs again into the younger vampire's neck.

Spike, not taking another moments hesitation, sank his fangs into flesh as well.

ccc

"Mommy?" Alex, who saw his mom crying, dropped the pizza he was holding, and went to her.

Buffy turned to look at Alex, and wiped away her tears. She held out her hands and Alex moved closer. She pulled him up onto her lap.

ccc

Angel's blood was no blood of a slayer, but it has its own qualities that made Spike greedy for more. Angel may not be his sire, but he was from the same bloodline nonetheless. And the fact that the blood was offered, did not take away from the want of it all.

Angel was dizzy from the mix of blood he was taking from Spike. First and foremost, it was the blood of Spike. Just his blood alone made him want to take control of him. Then, there was the blood of Buffy's, the strong taste, made him dizzy with want. Need. Desire. And then there was the taste of the Anpanaea blood that made Angel just plain crazy. He could feel the effects of it in his own body, he felt his body getting warmer by the second, and felt his body start to cave in. If he completely caved, Angel mused, he'd be in a position he didn't want to be in; on top of Spike. But then a thought quickly passed through his mind, at least I wouldn't be the one underneath. Angel turned them both so that he was no longer leaning over Spike, but beside him.

Spike was the first to stop; he felt the strength slowly creep back into him. He didn't know whether or not if it would last because, the same thing happened when he took the first sip of Buffy's blood, which had seemed to help, but had noticed that the strength he had gained was only temporary. Something in him told him that this time was different.

Angel stopped a moment after. He quickly wiped the blood from his lips and sat up.

They sighed in unison.

Angel turned to lean back onto the headboard half sitting. Spike just fell back since the headboard was already behind him. "Think it'll work?"

Angel shrugged. "Guess we'll hafta see."

ccc

Buffy assured her son, knowing she needed the assurance just as well, "Everything will turn out okay, you'll see."


	21. Battle

**Part 16: Battle's End**

ccc

Part 16

The wait. Buffy muttered to herself and wished for more patience.

Her eyes were fixated on the closed door. She found herself willing Spike to be okay. She wanted for him to open the door and walk out of it, like the day never happened. Then everything would be how it should be. Anything else wouldn't be right, not to her, not for them.

ccc

"So?"

"So, I feel like a truck just ran over me...and the driver forgot to do the 'over' part and the truck is still very well on top of me."

"Yeah, me too." Angel agreed, looking up at the ceiling. "I think it worked."

"I think so, too. Swapping blood, did the trick after all. Guess it gave me, well now us, the time to fight. Kind of like having to fight a cold," Spike grinned at the memory of when he told Alex that they were going to fight his cold. "Vampire style."

"I don't even remember what it was like to have a cold. I hated it though, I'm sure. I hated the person who I caught it from even more."

"Glad I was able to pass this on to you then." Spike said, grinning. "So, how long have we been sittin' here for?"

Angel looked at the clock. "Uhh...two minutes?"

"Two minutes away from my family, a record I don't want to top." Spike made a move off the bed.

"Spike-"

"Look, there's something Buffy and I don't do anymore and that's what you are about to do, so don't." Spike said, knowing that Angel was about to explain everything, and frankly, Spike just wanted to walk out the door and be with Buffy and Alex. "Words pretty much mean shit. Just show me, yeah?"

Angel nodded.

Spike met Angel's eyes for a second and was out the door the next.

When Buffy saw the door open she thought she had only imagined it. But when Alex exclaimed, "Dad!" and got up from her lap to run over to him, she sighed in relief. Spike is okay.

Spike's first sight was Buffy and Alex on the couch. Next thing he knew, Alex was running to him and was in his arms. He lifted him up, "See I told you, I'd be okay." Spike looked over and watched Buffy stand up, a sight he would remember. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, her eyes were pink and glossy with fresh tears, ready to drop and follow the path of the previous. And her lips, which broke into a smile; he'd never seen her so beautiful.

Buffy ran over to him and threw her arms around him, Alex was caught in the middle. Now, this was right.

After a few moments passed by, Giles stood up, walked over to the scene. Willow walked over as well. She was the first to get there.

"Spike, glad to see you are up and about."

Spike kept his arm around Buffy's waist and in the other he held onto Alex. He turned to regard Willow. "Thanks, Red."

"Yes, we're glad to have you back," Giles said.

"Glad to hear you say that. I guess we're all glad then?" Spike said with a grin. "You know, I always knew that I was the reason that made everyone feel all fuzzy inside."

"Yes, well, fuzzy is definitely a word for it." Giles raised an eyebrow. "So, Angel?"

Spike nodded towards the door. "Feeling fuzzy as well, I'm sure." Spike grinned.

ccc

After things had settled, Angel, Giles and Willow turned down the offer to stay for the night and went home. Buffy, Spike and Alex walked up the stairs.

Alex turned into the bathroom to do his bedtime ritual, while Buffy and Spike waited just outside of the door.

Their eyes met.

Spike grinned. And Buffy smiled.

When finished, Alex walked out of the bathroom with a yawn.

Spike put a hand to his shoulder as they walked to his room. "Minty fresh?"

"Minty fresh." Alex confirmed.

When they reached Alex's bedroom, the boy got into bed and under the covers.

Buffy adjusted his blanket to tuck him in. And Spike brushed the light soft brown curls from his forehead. "Nothing like a good nights sleep after yet another battle won."

"We killed those germs, huh daddy?"

"Yeah, we did, we live to fight another, eh?"

Alex nodded and closed his eyes with a smile.

Buffy went over to kiss his forehead. "Sweet dreams, love you."

"I love you." Alex whispered as he drifted to dreamland.

Spike wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist as they walked out of the room.

"You think when he grows up, he's gonna think back and say, 'whoa, what kind of life is this? This is sooo not right.'" Buffy reflected as they got to their own room.

"Nah..." Spike shrugged, as they walked into the master bathroom. "He's gonna think back and say, 'what an awesome life.'" Spike looked at Buffy who was already brushing her teeth. He did the same.

"I bet-" Buffy started, as she walked out of the bathroom with Spike closely behind her. "I mean, what's normal anyway, right?" Buffy got underneath the covers, and Spike did the same. "This is right, right?" Buffy said, not needing an answer, as she snuggled into Spike's side. "We're okay."

TBC...in the final chapter


	22. Thank You

**EPILOGUE: Thank you.**

ccc

_A few years later…_

"Dad?"

"hmmm-mpf"

"Dad, wake up, come on."

"What? What is it?" Spike asked as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. When they focused onto his son, in pjs wearing an anxious expression, he moved with a start, but when he noticed Alex was wearing a helmet, he flopped back into bed.

"Mo-om!"

"Baby, just get up, you promise," Buffy mumbled to Spike.

"I did not promise to do it at..." Spike turned to check the clock. "At five-twenty in the bloody a.m."

"Hello? I'm right here. And you said first thing in the morning," Alex said as he nudged his dad to get up. "It's morning now."

"First thing, when I get up. And since I'm not up yet, then-" At Alex's expectant glare, Spike turned to his wife for help. But instead was met with a glare similar to the one his son was wearing. "Fine, fine, I'm up, I'm getting up." He looked at Alex, and scanned him head to toe, "Better get your shoes on then, I'll be only a minute."

At that Alex turned and ran out the door. "Thanks dad."

Spike stood up to stretch. "You know he got that look from you."

"What look?" Buffy asked, already knowing what look he meant.

"You know, the look. The look that always makes me... do stuff."

"Right." Buffy said as she got up also, slipping on her slippers. "Like you weren't going to give in anyway. Besides, you should know, he got his persistence from you." Buffy walked over to Spike and kissed his cheek. "And good morning, love."

Spike sighed and grinned at the thought of his son, then turned to his wife, "Good morning, baby." Spike said, pulling Buffy closer to him, till a voice coming from downstairs was heard.

"Da-aad?"

"Okay, okay I'm comin," Spike called back, kissing Buffy on the temple. "We're gonna finish that morning kiss later," Spike said as he pulled on his docs, not bothering with socks. And he was out the door before the laces were tied. Then an instant later, he came back in to grab a shirt. "Alex needs to concentrate... don't want the neighbors ogling and distractin' him... any other day I wouldn't mind what the neighbors think." He mumbled as he ran out the door again.

Buffy smiled and shook her head.

ccc

"Okay, remember what I told you, just look ahead and don't worry about moving the handle bars just yet, just keep-"

"Peddling, I know."

"Right," Spike said with a firm grip on the back of the seat of the bike. They were just about to start moving when Spike heard the sound of footsteps, so Spike held the bike still.

Buffy was walking to them, holding onto the hand of their daughter, Joan.

Spike smiled, and when they got closer he bent down to kiss his little girl. "Morning, sweetness."

"Mornin' daddy."

Spike took a moment to take in the view of his family. His daughter wearing Scooby slippers and in a pale pink nightgown. His son, also in pjs, ready to fly, wearing an expression much like his own when he couldn't wait. And his beautiful wife, holding a video camera, standing in worn drawstrings and a tank top, with one of the straps falling off her shoulder.

He looped a finger under the strap and slowly put it back in its place. "Can't get any better than this luv."

"Always better with you." Buffy grinned.

Spike smiled and turned to Alex. "All systems go?"

"All systems go."

With that, Spike and Alex started to move, with Spike keeping a hold onto the bike. "That's it just keep peddling, I'm not going to let go until you say so."

"Okay," Alex said as he peddled, and then when he felt like he was picking up a bit of speed, and felt his balance, he laughed. "I think I got it dad, let go."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, 'm sure!"

"Okay..."

Alex looked over his shoulder when his dad didn't let go. "Dad, you're not letting go."

Spike, who was still running and holding onto the seat, "Do you mean to not let go? 'cause I won't till you say so."

"I know dad, I mean you can let go now, I got it." Alex laughed.

Spike, who still held onto the bike as Alex turned so they were heading back, didn't seem to hear the 'okay.'

"Da-ad."

"Okay, okay." With that Spike let go, but still kept running, alongside Alex.

"Look, I'm doing it, Dad!"

Spike laughed. "Yeah, you're doing it, you're doing great, son, just keep peddling."

"Mom, look I'm riding a two-wheeler by myself!" Alex turned the handlebars to head towards his mother again.

"I can see you, honey, you're doing terrific!" Buffy said as she recorded the event, taking a snapshot of it as well.

Spike slowed to walking as he watched Alex get used to riding. He was now taking wide circles around the open street. Without taking his eyes off the laughing boy, he walked over to Buffy. "That's it, Alex, just keep steady." When he got to Buffy side he picked Joan up and held her to him. She had been clapping earlier, enthused with the whole scene.

"You were great," Buffy said as she glanced at Spike for a moment.

Spike looked at Buffy and smiled as he put his other arm around her waist. He then turned back to watch Alex make yet another smooth turn and head in their direction. He heard Joan giggle in the background. "Thank you."

Fin!

[05.27.04]  
[04.01.11]

A/N: Not sure if anyone is still reading this as it took forever to rewrite. Sorry, other fandoms and real life had gotten in the way. XD Thank you if you are still reading this. I hope you enjoyed. This Normal-verse is very special to me.

A/N: Thanks to all to those who took the time to read, and many thanks to those who sent me feedback, It really meant a lot to me on whether or not you enjoyed the fic. smiles


End file.
